


Why Me?

by failMedic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Cherryberry - Freeform, Humor, M/M, No abuse of any kind, Slow Burn, Some Alcohol Use, Some Drug Use, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), blue is kinda dumb but inquisitive as all hell, ecto-body, gasterblaster, gasterblaster underfell sans, i hate that shit, more to come - Freeform, red is a very angry asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failMedic/pseuds/failMedic
Summary: Cherryberry slow burn. Can Blue befriend Red or is Red going to rip his nuts off before chapter five? Basic run down: Red isn't the most happy fellow and Blue is a ray of sunshine. They don't get along at first but there is something about Red that Blue finds very interesting. What it becomes is something to be figured out later in the story. Foul language ahoy.
Relationships: Red/Blue
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38





	1. Brotherly Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches! So this whole story is heavily inspired by the original roleplay that I wrote with my girlfriend. This story will be full of very mature content but that will pick up later on down the line.

Snow. Lots of it.

A piercing cold that cuts through the strongest of protection is driven by a blistering, unforgiving wind. Wind generated by cracks from above with dense earth removing almost all heat. Any moisture that falls down below brings in just enough warmth to create a pseudo weather system, cave walls high enough to support simple clouds that generate snow. Snow that creates an almost picture-perfect atmosphere down below the earth; hanging on branches of large needle trees while threatening to break from the weight of the ice. Even a thick and heavy blanket covers the land, undisturbed besides from the occasional snow drift from the wind. Between blankets of snow cuts a series of well-worn cobblestone paths that travel through the earth, being carved into makeshift tunnel systems. Jagged spikes of stone hang from the dense ceiling through the larger cave systems that were once thought to be originally formed by massive prehistoric rivers. Gently twinkling shimmers of light simulate a false sky by cracks up above in the stone. Time can be measured by brightening and dimming of the colorful shimmers with just enough light coming through for the hearty pine trees to grow. Years down below have forced the eyes to adjust in the darkness.

Traveling down along the cobbles that have been worn down over endless miles of wandering souls sits a massive door. A door that looks like it hasn’t moved in a very long time; a big shield and wings carved into the side of the dark marble. A door that seems to have no lock, no way in, peppered with pock marks from travelers attempting to break through but have given up to the dense earth.

Backing up a slight distance along the path hangs a quaint wooden bridge. Coming from the scarred door, this bridge follows like a little foot path, hanging above one of the many underground ravines that still flow with water. However, coming from the other direction, it shows the workings of a deadly trap. Underneath the quaint little bridge is a pressure plated hinge system. If the unsuspecting target walks over without stepping on the correct boards, the little bridge snaps apart and drops into a nasty spike pit bellow. Harsh rebar driven into the rushing darkness, bent at terrifying angles. If getting impaled doesn’t kill you, then the icy cold water most certainly will. Every few days, the spray from the water ices over the spring release and it has to be melted free. It’s a chilling task for whatever has to climb down to do so but it’s only done every so often.

Even further down the path, nestled into the snow and pine, sits a beat down wooden shack. The little shack has a booth front with a simple roof, box set window with a counter and stool. Just enough wiggle room for two normal sized beings, or monsters as what the inhabitants of this harsh underground have come to be called by. Normally they would sit comfortably nestled in the little shack with wooden planks holding back the harsh snow but not this current inhabitant. He sits in the snow, in black and gold clad clothes. Well, sitting is being kind. He’s more passed out than anything. Bottoms and tops share the same color scheme. Black and gold, with dashes of a blood red. Ripped up shorts are held snug onto plump thighs, shirt pulled rather tight over a thick torso. Large clawed hands rest on top of a massive chest as snoring rumbles up from underneath. Hood over his scarred and pitted face, covering eyes. Around him are small little piles of snow, like it was dug out to be sat in. Underneath this large stocky frame idly taps a thick tail, showing off contempt from its owner. Its owner seems to be made of bones and magic? Faint wisps of steam rise off of exposed living bone; whoever this is, they sure are rather warm out in the harsh cold.

More rumbling snores bubble underneath the fat skeleton’s ribs as he naps blissfully in the snow. No other soul lingers around him as they would much rather be in their own little shacks much further down the cobble path. Soon enough, under the snoring comes the clanking of dark red, knee high, steel toed armored boots. A very strong looking skeleton monster appears up beside the snoozing black snow puff. Double stacked, and equally double intimidating, pauldrons sit on the tall skeleton’s shoulders. Breast plate of black metal underneath a ripped up and ragged faded red scarf. Metal plating polished to the nines, ready for sun light to bounce off of the pristine surface, ready to burn wherever the beam lands. Encrusted on top of the black breast plate is a golden symbol. The very same symbol that rests on the dense marble door from across the bridge. Dark red leather gloves clad bone forearms but at the elbow it turns to dark vermilion ‘skin’. A texture that mimics a very dense gel that has a bicep naturally protruding off of it. This monster also owns an extra appendage, though in the form of a not nearly as thick, whip like tail. A soft and annoyed sigh is followed by a clawed, gloved hand rubbing rubbing the bridge of a short nasal bone. The pointed and scarred angry face glares down at the black blob. This tall monster adjusts his warm ragged scarf as arms are folded into a tight crossed position. Tail flicks back and forth behind its owner as the steel toed foot taps the ground. Internally this monster has a battle of how to wake the sleeping puff. A hint of affection crosses this skeletons face as he so eagerly wants to gently wake his fellow monster but right now, he’s on sentry duty.

And sentries on duty don’t need to be…

“ALSEEP AGAIN? WAKE THE FUCK UP BROTHER.” A loud shrill soldier’s voice echoes off the cave walls with a strong stomp of his metal boot. The booming voice would have scared the piss out of any other monster but not this one. The one sleeping on the ground stirs and lifts his hoodie off his face showing one glowing crimson orb of an eye resting in a deep beady socket. The faint orb lazily looks upward to the source of the noise and then goes out once again. Hood goes down and hands return to a sleeping position.

The blatant disobedience angers the already annoyed skeleton as he lifts his foot off the ground to shove it into to his brother’s side with pep. That is, until two crossed bones seemingly to lift out of the ground and catch the standing skeletons foot. There is much angry chattering to be had by the standing prisoner.

“ ‘m wake bro. Go away. Traps have been checked and unfrozen.” Blob on the ground talks up to the now very angry and trying to break his foot free skeleton as he barks out loud. His whip-like tail flicks a mile a second as he tries to kick the bones away, shattering them back into magic.

“RED, WE BOTH KNOW YOU SHOULDN’T BE SLEEPING. IT LOOKS BAD ON ME AND EVEN WORSE DUE TO MY POSTION.” Now with his foot free, the standing brother is all about to walk on top of his sleeping brother. “The very least, go into the shack! It’s safer…” Ah the familiar hint of worry, it’s shadowed by anger but this tall skeleton is trying to be reasonable.

“Pap, I don’t need protection. Go back to the mutts down the way.” That last bit from Red is followed by him shifting his position in the snow to a much more comfortable one. That is, until another magic bone is aimed right between his legs, pressing right into his crotch. That gets a jolt from Red. He bears his sharp teeth and growls loudly at his brother.

“Get. UP. BROTHER. _NOW._ ” Red refuses to budge and stays on the ground. He’s much more alert now. Sadly this altercation starts off much the same almost every time. Red is either asleep at his station or not there forcing his brother to pick up his slack. The tired brother sits in the snow, ignoring the verbal berating that his armor-clad brother is spewing only for him to pause to take a breath. Red slowly blinks at Pap and looks rather bored. It seems he’s heard it all before.

Time for a change in tone. This will set Red straight.

“You know what brother? Since you aren’t going to listen to me, I’ve got the perfect punishment!” Hands clasp together in a snap. Pap sounds giddy as he bounces in place. It’s not good when the tall brother sounds giddy. Thin whip tail furls up as Red looks on in horror. This has caught Red’s full attention now and he dreads at what is to come.

“As you know, we’ve gotten new recruits in last month for sentry positions! So this is a perfect opportunity for you brother!” Collecting himself and standing proudly, Pap looks down at his brother with the most evilest grin his sharp face can muster.

“Red, as Lieutenant Captain of the Royal Guard, I Lieutenant Captain Papyrus bestow a new trainee upon you, effective tomorrow morning.” The wide grin seems to have grown larger over his face as Lieutenant Captain Papyrus delivers the devastating news to his brother. Red still sits in the snow, trying to find the words as to what the hell all that is about. He blinks a few times giving his brother the chance to pivot on his heel and walk away, overly satisfied at what he’s done.

Red, as quickly as his large frame can, peels himself up out of the snow, tripping to catch up with his brother and grabs him by the end of his scarf. The position change was a little too fast for Red as he forced himself to stand, causing him to be slightly wobbly on his feet. Now both brothers stand chest to abs. Unfortunately for Red, his brother Pap is much taller than him by a head and a half. Dark vermilion eye lights glare down at Red’s bright crimson blaring orb.

“How fuckin dare you do this to me! I don’t care if you are the fuckin king, don’t give me no pea brained recruit to train. There’s nothin to fuckin do out here _Lieutenant._ ” Venom dripping from Red’s mouth at the last word. Pap just smiles in return. They stare at each other rather harshly, fuzzy crimson socket glaring at two sharp vermilion pricks. Neither are backing down.

“Red, I don’t give a single fuck what you want. You clearly have no respect for me in my position so I clearly have no respect for you in yours.”

“Pap, I thought we agreed on this. In armor, I obey; out of armor, I’m going to beat the shit out of you.”

“No brother. The agreement was that what happens at work stays at work. Hit me and I’ll take you down like a normally do.”

“That’s because I let you.”

“As if. Now enough! As your boss, I command you to deal with this. Go complain to dad if you have too. He supports my idea anyway.”

If Red really wanted too, he could harm his brother quite easily as so could Pap do the same to him. When they brawl, it can get rather nasty so they prefer not to do so. Only play fighting, where one holds the other down and spits in their mouth. Most of the time, Red overpowers Papyrus but doesn’t spit on him. It’s one of the many ways the siblings work out their issues, with some light tussling as Red is the oldest and Pap is the youngest by six years.

Eventually though, both brothers do back down, seeing as Red has no say in this matter. He is just a simple sentry while his brother is second to Undyne, The Captain of the Royal Guard, and second hand to the crown. Wow this is a true kick in the nuts for Red. He stands in the snow as his brother walks away. His own thick tail furled up hard and shaking with anger. Once his brother is out of sight, he bellows out a loud ‘Fuck’ and goes to hobble back over to his shack, sitting on the cushion he has brought for himself. The chair inside is a little too small for him and wouldn’t be able to hold his mass. No need to break something if he can help it. He would be forced to fix it up later anyway.

As the evening rolls around with the dimming of the cracks, Red’s nocturnal replacement comes strolling up with a book in hand, ready to take over for the evening. Red leaves in a grumble, opting to walk home this evening and even consider tracking his brother down to commit a little bit of friendly fratricide but that would have a massive backlash, even for Red’s own bleak outlook of life. He would miss his brother too much. Someone has to watch out for his baby bones of a brother.


	2. Foreign Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Blue! He's cute and super hella excited about his new job.

Cold, dark but never dull. A few days prior.

Sitting in the snowy underbelly of the world, resides the capital city of cold, Snowdin. It’s a very hustle and bustle kind of town. Downtown market is full of monsters, most either having fur or covered in fur. Groups clump together and glare at each other. The air isn’t super welcoming and warm but monsters do tend to interact. Mostly with aggressive stances and harsh words. Rogue groups of children covered in stripes weave through the crowd, either finishing off a chore list for their parents or playing ‘Chase the Human’.

Chase the Human is a rather unfair game of tag. It’s where one of the younger monsters is chosen. The human is almost always slowest child of the group, who then has to run away as fast as they can before the gang of other children tackle and pummel them into the mud. It’s not uncommon to see little bursts of magic fly from untrained monsters. Most of the magic is harmless but it does hit older monsters every so often, causing them to lash out and throw some back. Children often scatter, screaming in glee from the reactions.

Away from the open market in the middle of town leads down many a side street with shops lining the walls. Wafts of freshly cooked food stream around heads as they hustle through. Homes are scattered around, some being built out of the very stone they live on or some made from clay and wood. Shops are open, full of patrons, gold being thrown around and even the occasional monster. No pay, no stay. Simple as that.

In the heart of the busy little city sits the main Capitol Building itself. Guardsmen travel in groups, suit clad officials run in with their phone to their... ear? Side of their head? Not all monsters look the same after all. (some don’t have ears while others have huge ears.) Bursting out of the main doorway streaks a very excited little cyan figure. He holds a set of papers in his eager little gloved hands, boots crunching in snow and gravel with each step. A wide smile is spread across this little cyan monsters face as he runs away from the Capital Building. Scarf ends whip behind, held in place by a thick jacket. He struggles to shove his important papers into his little satchel as short legs allow his small frame to dodge between clumps of monsters.

Excitement crackles off this little bundle of bones. He pulls his little cap on closer, still not so used to the snow, and makes his way home. Home to his house mates! To tell them the grand news. The route home isn’t a very long one but at the very end it’s slightly depressing. It starts from the glamor and glimmer of the Capitol Square, traveling down well maintained streets and buildings, then past the esteemed fashion district that he shall now be able to go into with all the gold he’ll be making! That’s a plus one on the cute clothing list. Ohhh it’s so exciting.

Next is over some of the drunk bums that like to linger out of the biggest bar in Snowdin. This skeleton doesn’t care much for those kinds of establishments so he doesn’t know the name of the place. Just that it serves decent food and drink, least whatever his roommates bring home for him. This refined skeleton has better tastes than some dirty bar food. He might not also be allowed in anyway, due to how small he is. Poor skeleton would have to get past the bouncer tonight anyway. Its girl night, where the bar becomes very busy due to the very, ahem, exotic show they put on. Small skeleton scowls as he comes closer. The roar inside breaks him from his thoughts.

“WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY?” A rough voice breaks the mobile skeleton’s train of thought as he stops dead in his tracks, just in time to see a figure fall out in front of him. Seems like another drunkard is getting tossed out like trash again. A rather huge and bulky skeleton stands in the doorway, fists clenched tight, sleeves of his button down shirt held tight by thick crimson magic. Looking up at the hulk of a shadow, this smaller monster has a few questions: How did he get into the bar and where does he find clothes that large? Side stepping around the pile of dirty clothes on the ground, jumping over a thick tail, the cyan monster manages to take a few steps away from the fight until an unknown force grabs him by the leg, pulling him down. The small monster lets out a gasp as he hits the ground, eating cobblestone and scrambling to pick himself back up. Heavy breathing forces his chest up and down as small gloved hands go to rip off the now very dirty claws holding him in place. It seems like the owner of the rough voice has taken notice and stops on top of the holding hand, just barely missing cyan fabric by mere inches. The drunkard screams profanities at the bigger crimson monster, electing a sneer from sharp teeth. It seems like he enjoys inflicting the pain. Our small cyan figure lets out a yelp as another clawed hand reaches down and grabs the now broken set of dirty fingers, thrusting the offending drunk off the floor; seeming to hold him up by his arm without strain.

“ _Don’t touch the ladies. I don’t give a flying fuck if you THINK they like you._ ” Drunk monster is now face to face with the massive skeleton, who by the way is easily twice the size of the cyan clad one still on the ground. Crimson in the face, sharp teeth whistle as small jets of steam shoot out. A single eye glows bright in the falling night. Whoever this massive bouncer is, the little cyan monster doesn’t want to be anywhere near him. He starts to scoot back on his behind, trying to get away. Something about him gives off a really bad vibe.

Powerful arms then gracefully throw the drunkard away, ending with a snort from their owner. Thick neck swivels a head and it’s angry, yet smiling, face glances down. A look that sends shivers down the smaller skeleton’s back. A thick clawed hand is offered out in help, confusing the cyan monster who isn’t sure at what to do. However, the longer the he waits on acting, the more annoyed the large crimson skeleton grows. The small, now dirty gloved hand carefully accepts the offer and is quickly brought up to his feet.

“Sorry about that. Go on home squirt. Before ya get hurt… and remember to wear ya damn stripes. I don’t care if you think you are ‘adult’ enough. Ya gonna get hurt. SHOO.” Annoyed rough voice, this massive skeleton then goes back inside the bar, body having to turn and duck to enter the small doorway. A blast of smells and music, then it’s gone. Along with a bark inside, sounding like somebody wants the music turned down? Too much to think about. Need to get away.

Cyan moves on once again, brushing snow and gravel off his clothes as he makes it through the outskirts of town. He won’t allow a distracting interaction like that to stop him, no sir! He’s got vital, important information to share.

This small skeleton grumbles to himself as he closes in to his destination. He’s not a child. He doesn’t need stripes… Just because he’s so small doesn’t mean he can’t protect himself. Why last week he had to retrieve his satchel from some petty thief. Kind words didn’t seem to get his bag back, so he had to resort to a little bit of unsavory actions.

Finally on the outskirts of town, this little cyan skeleton is finally home. To the run down little shack that he shares with three other skeletons. One is short like himself and the other two are tall; one lanky, one not so much. Surprisingly the place is rather clean. The other short skeleton keeps it rather tidy, always. Nothing is out of place, nothing is ever dirty. He’s even made something of the run down front yard. A chair, expertly placed alongside a table, with a little potted newspaper inside. Mister Clean isn’t the most sane skeleton. Heaven’s above knows why he put that in there.

Taking a breath before going inside, and tapping off his boots, our small cyan skeleton walks up to the door and turns the knob. As soon as he’s inside, he’s greeted by his short counter-part, who looks rather annoyed. Well, he always looks annoyed with a crazed gleam in his sockets.

“Yes Mulley, I got your spices. Here.” Hand in his satchel, not even having a chance to take off his gloves and coat, Mull snatches the spices away and darts off to the kitchen. He’s been waiting on these spices. It’s time to make the most perfect dish ever! A meal worthy of his house guests. After the patter of feet stops and the clang of metal begins, our little skeleton takes off his extra items, neatly hangs his coat and scarf, gloves placed inside his pockets and boots nestled right underneath. All he has now is his satchel! A satchel holding very important documents.

Once fully settled inside, the small skeleton moves on, deeper into the house. He passes the living room where the lanky house member inhabits as much couch as he can, apparently watching the latest of fucked up human porn he found in the dump. There must not be anything on worth watching this evening. Least he is obeying the non-masturbate rule on the couch. Thank the fallen angel for that rule.

“Oh hey Blue, what’cha got there?” Cash asks. To Blue, cash is not a real name. Who would name their baby bones after money? Though Cash insists on being called Cash so Blue smiles wide and shows off his papers.

He’s just too excited to hold back for long.

“My employment papers! I finally start sentry duty next week!! I’ll be talking with Lieutenant Papyrus in a few days to get my new mentor! He promises it will be somebody good. I’m so excited!” Socked feet tippy tap dance on the ground in excitement, balled hands are pressed into freckled cheeks. Blue does his little happy dance in front of Cash. Once he’s done, he goes to collect himself, then goes on the search for the last roommate of his shared homely shack. This little gaggle of monsters might not be the most-well off but they are in this for the long run, or as long as Blue’s brother pays Cash rent money. Now that Blue has picked up a job, the strain will lessen on his brother. More money to buy dope as his brother says. Blue did promise to help pay so once his first payment comes in, he will gladly hand over his part like the responsible adult that he is. Totally not a child, no matter what that big crimson skeleton said.

Still though, that comment brothers him.

“Brother! Are you in here?” Down the short hall, Blue sticks his head past a curtained off room. His shared bedroom with his brother. Brother is lounging by the window, sitting on his ratty bed, looking outside watching younger monsters play. He has a cigarette between his fingers and all about jumps out of his hoodie when his younger brother appears.

“Nyeh Blue, you about scared the marrow out of me.” A pass for a drag. “I heard your little happy dance in the living room.” Standing up, pulling his hoodie down, Honey, Blue’s brother, takes a few strides over. His cigarette bound hand pats the top of his brother’s head as his other hand pulls up underwear. Classic Honey. Hoodie and no pants.

“Yep! I finally did it. Through hard work and determination, I Blue, hall be the greatest sentry ever!” Standing proud with the glimmer of little stars in his wide cyan sockets, Blue gazes on. He then skips over to his brother and hugs him on the side, after a quick toss of his satchel to his own neatly made bed.

“I also met some big jerk today too.” Pouting, Blue starts up his story.

“He threw a monster out of that bar you like to frequent. Big bastard too! OH, sorry!” Looks like this world is starting to rub off on little Blue a bit too much, small hands let go to rub his cheeks. Blue tries to retell his story of coming back home when the shout of dinner from across the house makes both of the skeletons nearly leap out of their marrow. When Mull wants too, he’s got a voice that will travel with pep. That’s also Honey’s que to put on pants, otherwise he will have to dig Mull’s foot out of his ass.

Mull has a few simple rules: Wear a proper top and bottom cover to dinner; always wash your hands before every meal; clean up after yourself and don’t masturbate in the living room, otherwise you will face the wrath of Mull.

Nobody wants to face the wrath of the little psycho with a knife that is Mull. He’s crazy. The home’s impromptu guard skeleton. Last monster that tried to break in lost a limb. Mull kept it hung above the door frame outside until it fell to dust. He then turned the dust into a glitter bomb and returned it to the new amputee monster. As mentioned before, nobody wants to face the wrath that is Mull.

One other little rule about the house: Mull won’t eat anything that he didn’t cook. No matter how yummy those cookies are, or how well made the drink is, he won’t take it. Everything that he didn’t make has either razors, needles, or glass in it. No exceptions. The upside to this is that Mull is a pretty good cook, always consistent on dinner times and makes something new just about every day, unlike Blue, who can’t prepare a proper salad without it catching fire.

Anyway, back to Honey and Blue, they travel to the kitchen where Mull and Cash sit. A quick but effective wash of hands, the other two roommates are ready to join in for dinner. Tonight’s meal is ravioli. Home-made pastas with a perfectly seasoned sauce. It’s a dish that would make the most esteemed chef proud.

“So Blue, who was that big monster that threw out the drunkard? Your story was getting good before we got called out here.” Honey asks between forkfuls of food. Everybody braces themselves. They know that if they want a dinner and a show, to ask Blue to retell an experience. Its chocked full of arm waving and movement, but one little detail causes one of the monsters at the table to choke on a pasta square.

“H-hang…” Hack. “Hang on there. Who was tonight’s bouncer?” Cash asks Blue to back up.

“A big fat skeleton! He had one glowing crimson eye and was huge! I don’t even know how he fit through the door. He called me a baby bones… I’m not a baby bones!” Pouting at the last portion, Blue crosses his arms, then takes a bit of food with a crossed arm.

“Holy shit, that fatass still bounces there?” Cash laughs, hard. A snort even finds its way in there.

“What do you mean? He helped me up. Smelt like booze and body odor. It was offensive I tell you. Offensive!” Blue returns the outburst by smacking a hand on the table. It almost knocks over his drink.

“Nyah, sounds like you met Red. He’s the drunk good for nothing brother of the Lieutenant. It’s rare you see that loser roaming about anyway.” Cash finishes up his statement. “He’s nothing but a brute. Stay away from him or he’ll eat you.” After speaking, perfect pasta squares are now the attention of the lanky roomie. This is normally how a day goes in this make shift house hold. The two sets of brothers laugh, bicker, throw lazy threats at each other and then settle down for the evening. Blue knows he has to get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow he has to train more with Mull. If you can dodge a hit from him, you can dodge anything. Mull is super-fast and super unpredictable. More training will allow Blue to become more than a sentry. A guardsman! Then he can really become something in this new cold place. No more begging for coin. Honest, adult-worthy hard work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware of mull, he's fucking crazy.


	3. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally meet. It's not the first day Blue wanted but hey, who gets a fun first day on the job anyway?

After waiting almost a whole week, Blue is ready for his first day out on the job! He kicks off his sheets, smooches the lump he calls a brother and then quickly darts out of the bedroom. A little too excited, Blue has to pivot back into his room to get fully dressed. Star print pajamas aren’t quite appropriate for the first day on the job.

After a quick change, and a double check on style, Blue skips expertly down the hall. He skids to a halt once Mull comes into view, already awake and idly shuffling a deck of playing cards at the kitchen table. Blue causally walks into the kitchen to grab his set of prepacked meals from the fridge, says a quick hello to Mull and wanders back out of the room over to the neatly organized coat rack. All that’s left to do is put on his sentry attire and boots. A standard issued warm coat with an upwards pointing triangle patch on the left breast. The further up the ranks he goes, the more of the crown’s symbol gets added to the coat. Someday, Blue dreams of gaining the whole set, just like a real guardsmen. Oh, and he can’t forget his satchel! It’s what he’s going to hold his food in. Once that’s strung over his shoulder, Blue is ready to go to work.

Meanwhile, unlike the excitement shown by a very eager Blue, his new mentor Red is slowly waking himself up. He wishes he could just go back to sleep, all cozy in his grimy bed sheets but his brother gave him an order. An order Red is not happy about and he finally peels himself out of bed. Thankfully for him, or maybe it was some pity from his brother, Pap has agreed to allowing Red a late start this morning. On one hand, the lieutenant has to go meet the new recruit and on the other, it allows Red a chance to take his sweet, sweet time for breakfast. He grumbles as clawed feet stumble down the hall. A barely dressed Red meanders his way over to the kitchen in search of breakfast. Almost as always, there is fresh coffee in the pot and a bowl of oatmeal on the counter. Well, he can’t be too angry with his brother after the kind gesture. Nah, Red is still irritated that he has work today and irritated with his brother for assigning him a greenhorn.

Forcing himself through the motions, Red washes out the now empty bowl, takes his cup of brew back to his room and goes to grab some decent clothes, least he hopes they are. Too much junk on the floor makes it a little hard to find clean clothes. Not that Red cares he lives in filth. He has no motivation to pick any of it up, go to work, eat, sleep, and repeat. A few quick sniffs, and one clothing dance later, Red is dressed. He hobbles down the hall once more, staggering over to the kitchen to grab lunch, deposit his now empty, mug and ducks out of the door. Being his size is never fun with standard door frames. On top of being as tall and wide as he is, his massive girth doesn’t make this simple either. One door pulled shut, a deep scowl on his face, Red makes his way out of town. He sure isn’t ready for today.

However, Blue is very excited for his first day. Hyped little bones shake on the trip outside of town. He even manages to keep in step with the living tower that is the lieutenant. Eyes wide and smile just a little too bright, Blue asks as many a question; how to identify a trap, the fastest way back into town, and if there are blind spots along the path. The last question earns a bit of praise from Pap as he explains that there are none. Each part of the open trail has been built so that if a monster where to travel from town, out towards the ruins, they can see just about every turn and angle. Distance is expressed in steps out here. For every two hundred steps is a trap. Some are very easy to see like a rope trap, others are expertly hidden under the snow with pressure plates, like a spike fall.

The safest way out to Blue’s sentry post is to take the side path that travels alongside the more deadly of the traps. Eventually, there will be an underground tunnel that allows for faster access to the ruins but right now, there are markings on the trees to point away from a trap. This safe trail is also known as the lower trail. It’s also the fastest way to the ruins and sentry stations, along with into the different settlements around the district. Its entrance is a little less than a hundred steps beyond the rock bridge that leads out of Snowdin.

As Pap takes Blue below the traps, he talks about the three settlements outside of the main district of Snowdin. Rockledge and Icefall are two of the bigger ones. Rockledge is out closer to the ruins, built into the rock face of the lower area. Icefall is about middle. It’s a town made primarily of ice, oddly enough. Another symptom of the King’s inability to name things. However, there is one last settlement to be talked about: Stoneridge. Blue is heavily warned to stay farm away from there. The bucolic monsters live out there and they aren’t too keen on visitors. They are very feral and some even have shape shifting abilities to better live on untamed lands. Sometimes they can be spotted in the woods, doing their own thing like hunting or gathering, but more or less, they will leave you alone. Blue takes notes about all the different towns and has questions about the … broccoli monsters? What? That’s something for later.

After the walk, the duo finally make it out to the outpost; home away from home. It’s a good half an hour trek from town. One could walk through the dense trees but it’s much simpler to travel along the lower path and much safer than the open path.

“My brother should be out here soon.” Guiding Blue over to the den, Pap opens the door for the smaller monster. “It also seems like the snow is about to pick up so let’s get you inside so I can get a fire started.” Shimming his way inside the comically small shack, Pap tucks his knees to his chest and sits beside the iron bowl full of dark sand, tail curled around his legs. Next to him is an oversized cushion, next to a few shelves and the big opening to the shack. It forms a counter where somebody could sit and watch outside. Maybe prop up their feet or a book to pass the time. There is even a blind that could be pulled down, to block out snow. Right now, it’s open.

“There is limited room in here so my brother isn’t going to join you. Feel free to make yourself at home. He’s not very keen on tight spaces so it’s all yours. If you ask him nicely, he’ll re-light the fire for you if it starts to go down. It’s a bowl of fire salts. Each sentry outpost has them. They enjoy being fed brush or small pieces of wood time to time. Basically treat the salts with kindness and warmth will be returned.” Blue finally makes his way inside and sits next to Pap on the cushion. For a moment he thinks that the salts are alive and considers saying hello to them. As Blue gets comfortable, Pap pulls off his glove and gently places his hand in the dark salts, moving them around. Pap also explains to Blue to use the iron rod under the counter to do this or he will burn himself. Blue is about to ask why he can’t grasp the salts until fire licks up around Pap’s exposed hand. The lieutenant has fire magic?! This is amazing! No wonder why he doesn’t seem to get cold with the amount of armor he has on. He doesn’t need the same amount of layers as Blue does. Once the small fire spreads throughout the salts, Pap removes his hand and flexes his fingers, a meager attempt to flick off as much salt as possible. There. All ready to go.

“Give that a bit of time and it will warm up in here. I’ve got to go meet up with Dogma, so if you need anything, Red will be here shortly.” Taking a moment to enjoy the slow moment, Pap scoots his way out of the small space, rubs soot off his hand in the snow and slips his glove back into place. A quick stretch and a farewell to Blue, the lieutenant makes his way towards the dogs.

Once Pap is out of sight, Blue suddenly realizes how quiet it is out here. He isn’t super familiar with the paths, the dense trees form a black mask only a few steps in and the piercing cold will take your breath away in an instant. Just the sound of wind and the crackle of fire is all Blue has to keep him company out here. As his orbs adjust to the darkness, he gets a chance to observe his surroundings. There isn’t a draft from the powerful wind, thank the stars for that. The salts bring warmth to his bones and with that, Blue thanks them out loud this time. No blankets in the shelves, no books, no nothing. Other than patrol, what is there to do out here? Sit and listen? At least the fire brings a cozy feeling in the den, no need to freeze to death out here.

The unyielding silence does allow Blue time with his thoughts. He quickly tosses his satchel in one of the shelves behind him and then wiggles his way down into the cushion. Cyan gloved hands rub together in thought, deeply wondering about what is to come. Pap did say he is going to get a very good mentor and that mentor happens to be his own brother! Maybe Red is as tall and handsome as he is? Blue stops to think for a moment. Why does that name sound familiar? Has he heard it before in passing? Oh well, that doesn’t stop him from dreaming up what he thinks Red looks like. Maybe he’s younger, closer to Blue’s age. It would be amazing to have a buddy out here, or the very least, somebody to relate too. Trapped in his own thoughts, it doesn’t take long before the sound of crunching snow is louder than the wind. That must be Red!

Too deep in the cushion, Blue has to roll off and scramble to get up. He pokes his head outside of the open window, just in time to see a large dark figure approach. Something is off. There is a strange smell coming from it, along with a dot of glowing light. A very dark aura comes off the approaching figure, almost like its shadow doubles in size as it gets closer. Then a very cold and heavy shiver rolls down Blue’s back. By the time it hits the base of his spine, Blue has hidden himself away the best he can, hiding underneath the counter and praying that Red shows up.

Oh stars, maybe that is Red. Freighted, Blue’s Mind is consumed by rabid thoughts erasing out every bit of warrior training that this little bundle of shaking bones knows. Normally he’s so calm yet, this is a totally new feeling. Get it together Blue, there isn’t any monster you haven’t made friends with. You made friends with Mull! He’s batshit insane. Think about the porch arm for heaven’s sake! Who does that kinda thing? Mull does. Mull is his friend.

Shaking, huddled on the ground, Blue readies himself to leave the cozy den to greet the newcomer, which is until a drop of ash falls on top of Blue’s skull. It powders as it falls, rolling down his nose and shatters on the ground below. The small skeleton then freezes in shock and slowly turns his head to find a smiling face just above him, peeking in. A lit cigar nestled on the edge of smiling sharp teeth. A scarred, cracked face with one golden glimmer of a tooth shines bright in the snow. Dual colored orbs look down at Blue as the newcomer exhales a massive cloud of steam right above the small bundle. This is not the handsome monster Blue thought he was going to get, or maybe this isn’t Red? Blue locks eyes with the newcomer. He totally wasn’t hiding from another monster, no way.

With an elbow rested on the old wood counter, large clawed hand holding up a head, dual colored eye lights look down at Blue. A thick chuckle rumbles up from a massive set of ribs as clawed fingers tap on the side of the held head, Red tsks at the scared little monster below him. He has to strain to see with eyes that are rather damaged by years of fighting and abuse.

“Come on now, you can’t be afraid of me just yet. We just met.” Red smiles as he exhales another thick jet of steam. His thick clawed fingers pull the cigar away to tap out more ash to the snow below. Blue finally gets the courage to stand and faces Red. Yep. Not nearly as tall or handsome as the lieutenant. He looks kinda grimy and smells just as bad. Those thoughts he keeps to himself.

“Phewie, you must be Red. Pleased to meet you! I’m..… WAIT A SECOND. YOU WERE THE BOUNCER THAT OTHER NIGHT THAT HELPED ME UP. Holy stars!” Blue blurts out. Red’s beady eye sockets widen at the outburst and he blinks a few times. He lets out a loud laugh and the chokes a bit on his own spit. Oh stars, Red’s breath is even rancid.

“Yea, I play bouncer on the side. Now come on out.” A dark chuckle rumbles up out of Red’s ribs. Alright, time to play. A newbie that is slightly brave, that’s a total new one in this monsters book. Until Blue comes out into the light. Red’s smile almost drops at the sight, as does his cigar.

“Wait a fucking second. No way, you’re that kid that I told off. Fucking hell. Go home.” Alright, now this just pisses Red off. First he was told he was getting a newbie and now it’s some kid. Great. The same crimson starts to return to his face. There is no fucking way he is going to allow this.

“I’m not a child! I’m an adult.” Now Blue starts to get flushed with his own brand of dark cyan magic. He grits his teeth. One thing he learned in this world is to be pushier than the other person. “You can check me! I’m not some dumb kid trying to play cop. I’m a man!” A cyan gloved hand rises up, shaking out at Red. That’s all the prompting Red requires. The big monster reaches down and yanks Blue off the ground with one hand, the other ready to prove a point.

That is, until a third hand enters the scene by being placed on Red’s shoulder. A dark red gloved hand. The very same figure stops Red from giving the chewing out of a life time.

“Lieutenant Papyrus!” Blue calls out in relief while Red growls at his brother.

“Stand down brother. He’s not a child but an adult. An adult much older than he looks to be.” Somehow, these brothers can appear without sound. For now, Blue is thankful for this skill. Red glares at his brother with a hazy eye light and slowly puts Blue down, who takes the chance to straighten out his clothes and huff.

“Oh bullshit Pap. You know that..” Red is cut off by the grip on his shoulder growing tighter, claws starting to dig into the meat on his arm. Eye sockets narrow as Red’s left eye turns to a large crimson pupil.

“Ya mind takin ya hand off of me, brother.” That wasn’t a request. Pap holds his ground, both brothers locked in a staring match. Blue watches on, confused. So they are brothers, and one has one hell of a rank jump to the other but why doesn’t Red obey his brother? This is all so new to Blue as his curiosity blossoms. He wants, no, he _needs_ to learn more about these two.

“Red, you have a new recruited sentry that you need to train. This is Blue, who is a season shy of 29.” Staying calm in the face of danger, Pap carefully tries to turn the conversion back into a neutral one. “He was very excited to join us today. Give him the quick run-down of this section and then you can go back to tunnel engineering duty.”

That seemed to calm Red down for now. He rubs his face, flicks out the last of his cigar ash and straightens himself up. Thick tail behind him furls up. Pap mimics the response.

“Come on. Ya wanna know what it’s like out here? Fine.” Red pivots on his heel and starts stomping off, jet of steam blasting out of his nose. Blue is quick to catch up and Pap squints on, watching the duo. He doesn’t care if his brother doesn’t like this. They have a job to do.

Down the cobble stone path past the den, Red leads Blue to a bridge. He stops and looks back, growling. Blue stays strong. Thankfully he has a safety net, or the very least he hopes he does.

“I don’t know what Pap told you but there is nothing out here. Nothing. Just our station, this bridge with the river and the big marble door up head. If at all possible, don’t walk on the bridge, ever. It’s a spring loaded trap that leads to a cold death. Every once in a while, I have to climb down to the river to melt the ice on the hinges. Someday I’ll put a shield down there to stop the ice but I just don’t care.” Short and not so sweet, Red explains a few things to Blue.

“Excited to sit around and do nothing? Welcome to the least amount of fun you will ever have.” Red then disappears in a crimson flash, appearing on the other side of the bridge trap. Hands in his coat pockets, steam puffing out of his teeth with each breath. He might as well explain the bridge a bit more. Blue watches on, gears starting to turn in his skull. That’s why Red is so quiet. He can teleport.

“As you can see from your end, you can see the bottom of the trap. From my end, it looks like a pleasant little foot path.” The big monster then takes a step forward onto the second board away from the edge. Shoed foot is held up above a dark, scratched board for effect. There are a few along the bridge that are just like it so it doesn’t look too out of place. He then places his foot down onto the board and it makes a soft click, almost masked from the sound of water.

“This board is the spring board. If I were to take my foot off of it. The whole system drops.” Red then leans back, lifting his foot. The bridge snaps open, rope hand rails slack to the sides as ice breaks off and plunks into the water. What was once a neat little surface is now dangling over jagged rebar and cold rushing darkness. Blue stares on with awe. “As you can see, this first trap is the most vital one. Sometimes the locks get stuck due to the ice spray and the system won’t click. If you were to go over to the tree beside you, the one on your left, there is a bare spot in the bark. Put your hand on it.” Red explains, looking towards the tree he mentioned.

Blue quickly wanders over to it, and stares. Yep, it’s bare. He then places his gloved palm on top and nothing happens. Red scoffs from the other side, about to yell over until Blue quickly removes his glove and repeats the action. The bridge starts to make a noise as the ropes that once hung limp contract, pulling the two pieces back together. Amazing! So simple, yet so complex.

“Who built this trap? I’ve never seen anything like this.” Voice almost in a praise, Blue asks Red. The big monster then starts to walk across the bridge, missing a few boards as he moves across. For a moment, Blue looks over in horror as Red travels across the bridge; side stepping and a small jump, the big monster makes it safely to the other side. Blue has to step around to get a glance at the bridge, face in total awe as it’s once again totally normal.

“I did.” Red says, sounding bored. Blue widens his eyes as he looks on this brutish thug of a monster. No way. Now it’s Blue’s turn to judge. No way he’s that smart to create something so complex that can hold his own mass. He doesn’t look like it either. Face all beat up, hands peppered with scars. Stars knows what he looks like under the jacket. Blue doesn’t want to know. From what he can tell, Red is a big fat body of jiggly ecto. Bleh.

“It’s simple math and physics with a dash of magic thrown in. I don’t care to explain it to you.” Red walks past Blue, pushing him to the side on his trek back to the den. He has a date with some snow in the corner. His job is done for now. Yeah, his brother asked him to do more engineering math but he doesn’t want to. Blue eagerly follows behind Red, bouncing with each step.

“So this is all you do out here. Maintain the trap and sit.” That comment sounded almost insulting coming from Blue.

“Yep. That’s all I ever do. Honestly, if any human makes it past that, then they are more than welcome to try their brain at the puzzles further down. Least they have some form of entertainment down here.” A few steps away from the den, Red decides to teleport to finish his route. Too much work. He needs some rest. His big frame then makes a ‘thunk’ in the snow as Blue dashes to catch up.

“So what now?” Blue prays to the stars it’s something good.

“You can patrol further down until you’re at the next station or stay here. Your choice. I’m going to nap in the snow.” Wiggling in place, Red gets comfortable. Hands in his coat pockets, hood up over his head, tail under his legs. In no time, he reaches the perfect position in the snow. “Also, Blue, I do have some work to do out in the forest. If you hear a tree fall, stay out of the way or you’ll get crushed. The tunnel system needs support.” That’s the last thing Red says before passing out in the snow. Unfortunately for Blue, he stands around at a loss of what to do. He peers back towards where they came from and then down at Red. Maybe this job isn’t the best.

Oh what is he saying? Of course it is! Today is just the first day. First day proceedings are never very eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have come up with a few little fun systems. One, the mention of the bucolic monsters. It hasn't shown up yet but Red and Pap are gasterblaster monsters. I just wanted another term to explain the little sub-race of monsters I created. 
> 
> Two, the ranking system of the Royal Guard. It's stupidly simple, least for my brain. Low ranking sentries have the middle, upwards pointing triangle. It’s very gently sewn into the left breast panel of a warm coat. Higher ranking sentries gain the circle above. That’s normally achieved by showing outstanding merit. Once the first wing is added, the now proud sentry becomes a full blown guardsmen. A low ranking guardsmen but they are now blessed with the honor of protecting the members of the king’s court if they were ever to visit in town. To gain the next wing would require a years’ worth of physical training after being identified by the highest ranked official of the Capitol District the guardsmen resides in. Once they receive their second wing, they are now assigned as a low ranking lieutenant. Basically gaining control of sentry and some guard units. Only high ranking officials have both sets of triangles. Any lower ranking members must obey their orders, or they might lose a rank.
> 
> i'll also try to post three chapters at a time. no promises on update schedule


	4. Complaint Department

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of harmless complaints, that's all.

“Ya fuckin know what? I’m so fuckin tired of working with a tiny little partner, fuck my brother. BAH.” Red says while sitting at a polished tabletop, hunched over the edge with a rather heavy slur in his voice. He’s worked with Blue for over a month now and has come to terms that he REALLY doesn’t like it. “He’s always got questions, always got something ta fuckin say. I’ve told him that if he doesn’t stop talking I’ll rip his fuckin jaw off but what does he do? He keeps going. I can’t believe Pap did this to me.” Glass in his hand, dark liquid slushes around, Red takes a sip and goes back to ranting. Claws pick out ice every so often as this big monster angrily rants to the bartender standing on the other side. Coal, the bartender currently on staff, just fills drinks and walks around as the skeleton jabbers on about his issues.

This is a normal visit for Red. He either visits or works at the biggest bar in Snowdin, “Cold Fire Grill”. Red only works there on special lady nights, which are the nights where the bar is turned into a makeshift strip club. Due to his enormous size, Red is perfect for the bouncer position that Coal more or less makes him do. Something about slowly paying off a tab? Only they know. Most nights Red is too drunk to remember how he gets home. Regardless of his situation, Red has done such a great job of protecting the ladies that even the most hardened creep knows to stay away.

But tonight is a normal night for the business.

Every so often, Coal strides past Red letting him know that he’s still listening by patting the top of his scared skull with a gentle and warm touch. For the two of them, this is a normal interaction as Red doesn’t mind a few pats here and there. He might be harsh but he still enjoys the occasional bit of contact. By his fourth very strong drink, Red has slowed down with his ranting and eventually passes out on the counter, falling limp as a large hand and arm falls across the counter. Thankfully for Coal, Red is all the way at the end of the bar counter so he’s not in the way. A special reinforced stool was built just for the skeleton’s mass to prevent any embarrassing falls and to signal that this is Red’s spot. Every regular knows not to sit in his spot unless they sport a large set of cheap boobs and desire a little bit of pain.

A small bit about Coal is that he is owner of the Cold Fire Grill, a rather well established bar. He serves just about anyone that comes through those double doors as long as they have payment and serves some of the best food in Snowdin. Dirt poor, bottom of the barrel monsters all the way up to some of the wealthiest beings you can image come here. All are welcome and if nobody can get along, Coal will call Red, or the very least threaten to. (A photo of Red sits above the bar with a written threat stating that the aggressor will get no warning before the big fell appears. Red really wants that pulled off the wall but he’s been threatened with no whisky if he does take it down.) Along with this being the most popular bar in town, Coal is also a professional chef. If he is given enough time and payment, he will most gladly host almost anything at his establishment. He’ll also make Red dress up in a suit and stand guard in the corner closest to the door so nobody unseen comes in, which is the photo of the skeleton displayed on the wall. This establishment is super posh as well; dark wood tables, cushioned leather benches, a huge display of alcohol protected by a glass case and to top it off, thick metal bars are welded to the outside doors and windows for protection. Not only are they useful but they are also very stylish! Coal’s crowning achievement is the commissioned marble bar counter. His own sons bought that for him, complete with hand carved little details on the front.

With that information, that leads us back to Coal, who is now standing in front of Red with his arms crossed, scowl drawn across his purplish-blue face. He quickly digs out a dry glass towel and stuffs it under the slumbering monster’s face so no drool pools on his clean countertop. Draped hand gets pushed away from clean glass stack as a gross layer of grime is pulled off the skeleton’s hand. Coal hisses as he pulls back, noting how disgusting the big skeleton is. Yes, Red has a bit of a mold smell to him but the layer of caked on dirt underneath unkempt claws flakes off onto the lower counter top. This fire elemental shakes his head, soft lilac eye lights roll behind rose colored glasses. He rubs his hand through the flame hair on the top of his head and has to walk away from the slumbering bum, mind racing in thought. It’s just best to leave Red be. Eventually his brother will come by and collect him, then pay out the tab for the night.

Speaking of his brother, Red has been quite angry with Pap lately. It’s been leading into loud arguments, sometimes with physical endings. He’s not happy that he’s been paired up with a chatter box that is Blue. It’s starting to take its toll on the big monster’s temper, getting harder and harder to keep it in check. If Red loses his grip, they are going to have to pick pieces of Blue off of the ground. Pap knows the horrible concoction that is his brother’s temper and has promised a few days away from Blue, who seems to be totally immune to Red’s temper. He just stands there with a big goofy smile on his face as Red chokes back a bellow of rage. Wisps of steam lick out of his eye sockets and nose but yet, there is Blue. He even bopped Red on the nose with a tiny gloved hand, showing no fear. It confuses the big bastard.

However, Blue has a different view on his partner’s issues.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much Red stinks! It’s like he never showers or cleans himself. He’s often got bits of food on his face or his shirt is stained with heavens know what. It’s horribly disgusting. When he bends his fingers, flakes of dirt fall out of his bones. Mull, I’ve always got words for explaining things but not this time. Red has managed to take all my words away!” Blue, on his third Red related rant today, often complains to Mull about his partner’s hygiene and habits as he’s the only monster that seems to understand. Once Mull offered Blue some of those laundry scented beads to sneak into Red’s pockets but the utter look of horror on the small cyan monsters face shot that idea down in an instant. It would be an amazing change if Red didn’t reek at work but that’s something that Blue is going to have to deal with. Any mentions of hygiene changes seems to aggravate Red even more, which after a fiery outburst causes Red to seize up and develop a blank stare on his face. An action that is becoming more and more common.

Most evenings are the same for little Blue. He gets home, takes a very hot shower to aggressively scrub the dirt off and changes his clothes to something more comfortable. Some evenings, Red’s stink comes home with him if things got physical. Blue has even gone to his lieutenant about this and as much as Pap agrees his brother is nasty, he can’t do a thing about it. He’s been trying for years now.

During one of the many conversations that Blue has had with his lieutenant, a very common theme has arisen: the worry over Red. Blue has repeated asked about Red’s little seizing episodes and wants to know why those happen. Pap doesn’t understand them either. Why, the night before, Red came home drunk as ever, ranted in a slurred voice and hobbled down the hall to his room where a massive thud rang out after. Least he made it too his room. Pap said that he traveled down the hall to check on his brother who was on his side in the mess of his room, just totally limp. Normally Red gets very angry if he’s bothered so Pap just saunters off back down the hall to the living room to finish his own dinner. All and all, Blue isn’t the only one worried about Red.

After that teary, albeit one sided teary, conversation, Blue started to formulate an idea in his skull: Maybe Red just needs a friend that cares about him! In the rare evenings after work, he’ll find Red around town. Sometimes he’s being dragged along by Pap or just existing. The fat monster always seems so lonely after work, head down with his hands in his dirty pockets, tail dragged behind. To Blue, a very sorrowful monster like his work partner needs a buddy! Somebody he can gossip with.

It’s decided then, Blue will take the honorable duty upon himself to become the very best friend Red has ever dreamed of! Then maybe the musky skeleton will take a freaking shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUZZAH I AM STILL ALIVE.
> 
> and slowly working on this fic, lol. I'm trying my best to slowly introduce things as time goes on so it's not all bombarded at once. the next two chapters are in a very rough form and i'll try to flesh them out in a timely manner.


	5. Super-Secret Mission Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue, goes on a super mission.

After deciding to take a very honorable duty to befriend the brute that is his coworker, and praying to the stars above that this little plan works, Blue tirelessly works out his master plan of attack: Operation Befriend Red. This little cyan skeleton has yet to meet a monster that he can’t befriend! Even out in this harsh world this little monster has made some progress with the locals. Why the other day the monsters that first tried to mug him are saying hello to him on the street like newly made pals! The greetings always warms his little soul. In order to break into the lumbering monster’s mind, Blue has to scope out some very detailed reports on the big brute. One could say that Blue is trying to spy on his coworker. Just to discover his likes and dislikes. So far after only working with Red for the past season, Blue has figured that his crimson monster enjoys food and whisky. Any food. Like Red will eat things that have started to grow mold, as much disgust as Blue finds that to be. One step at a time. Maybe after that long overdue shower, Red might clean out his eye sockets to see better with. He’s always squinting! The dirt build up has to be one of those causes.

After a very long night of drafting plans and scribbling out all of his prior info for the brute, Blue settles down for the night, into his very comfy bed while giggling softly to himself. Thick quilt wiggles with joy. Blue is going to be the very best friend Red is ever going to want, even if it kills him! 

Okay, maybe not that last part but a risk never taken is a risk never earned… Or is that the correct saying? Shrugging in his mind, little Blue curls up with a big yawn and slowly drifts to sleep.

His brother Honey on the other hand, watches on in confusion. He hasn’t the slightest clue what his brother is going on about but whatever. As long as whoever his current target is doesn’t mess up his only piece of sunshine then he won’t have to get violent.

Morning arrives a little too early for Blue. Mull seems to be at it again, barking outside at the neighbors who flee in terror. Rubbing sleep from his sockets, Blue stretches his bones and prepares himself for the day. Eat breakfast, get dressed and head out of the house. Simple, yet effective and each task is performed with practiced expertise. Now with no neighbor in sight, Blue quickly bounces out of his small home and this excited skeleton trots upon the compressed cobbles that pave the way into town for a day of work. 

Within a week, Blue hasn’t managed to gather even a few bits of vital information on his target! He’s even taken extra precautions to keep Red off his trail. All he knows is that his brute really enjoys bar food as he’s constantly spotted at the towns famous bar and chatting up with the owner. Both he and the flame elemental that owns the place seem to have honest smiles plastered onto their faces. 

Now that Blue thinks about it, Red only smiles when he’s talking to the elemental. Strange, a mental note is scribbled down for later.

Standing outside with the crowd, Blue glances on. He’s debating on wither or not he should go inside and finally try the food for himself or maybe just stick to his plan by spying on Red. 

Until a shuffle of boots behind him about scares the marrow out of his bones. 

“What’ch doing squirt?” A rough female voice says behind him. A taller more nastily voice lets out a laugh as he looms behind.

“Blue, just go inside. They don’t bite and if they do, Red will throw them out.” Papyrus speaks as Blue whips his skull around to find.. THE LIEUTENANT AND THE CAPTAIN?! HOLY FUCK.

Trying to stay calm the best he can, Blue tries his best to not externally freak out. Wait, neither of them are in uninform? Whoa. They can be normal monsters too!!

“Well squirt, you didn’t answer me.” Still smiling with almost a predatory glint in her eye, Undyne stands tall with a smug stance about her. Her red hair is tied up in a high bun. Ripped up jacket that shows off her build very tastefully. Her glowing yellow eye flickers over to Papyrus and then back down to Blue.

“I, im.. im just trying to figure out if I can handle going.. going inside and dealing with the smells… bars don’t smell too nice…” Blue, trying to desperately figure out something to say. He wrings his hands together and stare at the ground. Too much cool in one place. He can’t handle it. Even more so when they start to laugh at his meek comment. 

“Here.” Leaning forward to duck into the door way, Pap opens one of the front doors with a large clawed hand and starts to move forward with ease. Scents and music flood onto the street but not nearly as harsh as Blue thought it would be. 

“Come join us squirt. You’ve got to be old enough to drink by now, right?” Undyne says.

More or less forcing him into the bar, Blue stumbles in. He wrings his hands together as the much larger monsters pass him by, unsure if it’s safe to even move. This is the first time he’s ever been invited anywhere by anybody, let alone by both of the coolest monsters he knows. Pap is very inviting to the small monster as he steps to the bar counter greeting his brother with a smack on the back and a friendly hello to the bar tender. Undyne finds a place a few seats down from Red and settles in. She’s got some fun plans tonight.

To Blue, this bar is not what he thought it would be. It’s very clean and smells rather nice! Like hearty warm food. It’s decorated very nicely and the monsters dotted around chat and laugh at their own accords. Even after a very quick glance around, Blue peeks up with wide cyan eyes to meet the gaze of the monsters that invited him along. It’s a very nice feeling to be wanted, that is, until a very harsh and angry stare from his target locks eyes with him. Harsh dual colored crimson and white eyes. There’s that shiver going down Blue’s spine again. 

Show no fear. 

Taking in a deep breath, Blue travels his way over to the trio and stares harshly at the open stool… that’s right next to Red… Universe, why?? For a second, Blue could swear he can hear a growl bubble up from the big brute. His tail flicks up in a furl as lips curl into a snarl. Eye lights then blank out for a moment and Red shakes off whatever was forming in his skull.

“Need help?” Taking a swig of whisky, Red bluntly asks Blue. Tail still furled up in annoyance. Blue shakes his skull and takes on the challenge of climbing the stool. Physical training helps lots when it comes to this.

“Pap, why the fuck did you invite him?” Still showing off his aggression, Red snarls at his brother. Now only a single crimson orb glares at his siblings deep vermilion ones.   
“Oh hush. He was standing outside and looked scared. Gotta toughen him up somehow.” Standing by his brother, Pap places an iron grasp on Red’s shoulder. Both of them let out this strange … chough? Chortle? Some kind of noise and they lock eye sockets. 

Meanwhile Coal is standing nearby with his arms crossed, in the view of both brothers while behind the bar. They know better than to fight in here.

Blue has finally gotten up into his stool only to be met with a warm smile from Coal. This view is pretty nice! The bar is expertly sorted and everything seems to be placed perfectly next to each other.

“How about a week in Stone-Ridge bro? He’ll grow a pair or be shat out by the local whore. I’m pretty sure she wants a snack.” Still unpleasant as always, Red says to his brother. Finally Undyne intervenes and tells him to shut up. Let Blue enjoy some fun she says while punching the brute in the shoulder. Both of the new comers to the bar seem to be ganging up on the big monster while Blue starts to reconsider his decision. 

“Hey, I don’t want to be the cause of any issues tonight. I can go home if it bothers Red too much.” Poor Blue, he wants to enjoy tonight but a part of him really considers rejecting tonight’s mission. However, another part of him considers this as a challenge. Deciding that he’s going to stay, Blue retracts his statement before exclaiming that he would like to order a cinnamon whisky. His own personal favorite. 

\--

Many hours later and nearly closing time, Blue is still at the bar. He’s getting along rather well with the four monsters. Moreso with Red after he has a few shots of whisky in his system. Who knew he liked knock knock jokes? Both Undyne and Pap have had the loudest, most aggressive karaoke session that this small skeleton has ever seen while trying to drink himself into a stupor with Red. Some pain killers are going to be needed in the morning for the cyan monster, that’s for sure.

While chatting among themselves, Blue talks up a storm to Red who seems to have his full attention on the smaller monster. He’s totally drawn in by something that happened at Blue’s little home.

“And you know what he does?” Very animated and waving his arms around for extra effect. “Ties a freaking rope around it like it’s a pole and hangs it on the front stoop! Blood and the starting of dust drip down on my skull every time I went outside! It was so gross I tell you, gross!” Taking in a breath, Blue drunkenly recites the fateful story.

“Holy fuck, he’s the one who did that porch arm?” Eye sockets wide, Red laughs and takes a finishing gulp of his pint. The big monster is totally flushed and sweating up a storm but has become very receptive to Blue while drunk. He’s even enjoying himself, big smile and tail idly bouncing shows it. Even a few other patrons around the bar have taken notice and mummer to themselves. A sight they haven’t seen in a very long time.

“Wanna… wanna hear something else crazy?” Leaning over the counter, eyes hazy and half lidded, Blue slurs as he finishes off his last glass of water. Unknown to Blue, he’s been cut off long ago by Coal. The water will also help in the morning. Red leans to hear the next story and props his skull up on his hand, with a twinkle of joy in his eyes. Blue seems to prepare himself to say something but instead he lets out one long and wet deep belch which is followed by a cheer by the remaining patrons in the bar. After the outburst of air, Red has to hold onto the counter to belly laugh. That he did not expect but was just as funny to hear. Fist gently tapping on the counter top, tail bouncing up and down, Red is silently laughing still. Massive smile ever growing on his face. 

“Aahah. Blue, I think… ugh… I think it’s time for dad to cut ya off.” Recovering from the laughter, Red repositions himself on his stool and pats the counter. “Dad! Come’re. I wanna talk to ya.”

Coal, already found his way over, shakes his head at the burst of air from Blue, who proudly grins on though his eye lights are starting dull out.

“Boy that was nasty. Only you would find that funny.” Exhale of steam, Coal looks at Red over his rose tinted glasses. Blueish purple flames lick up from the top of the elementals head as a pseudo hair and it’s brushed to the side as a hand of the same color is pushed through. Red responds in a giggle snort. “Besides, I already did a while ago.”

Returning to Blue, who starts to haphazardly tap the countertop with his blunt finger, he leans on top of the enamel with a dopy smile. Soon his plump cheek is pressed onto the cold surface as the tapping continues. Sound around him lulls as eye lids grow heavier. Before passing out, Blue rambled on about the stars in the table top and how he wants a friend to help count them but soon darkness takes over the now exhausted monsters mind and he is no more.

\--

Outside in the cold, Blue has a very vivid dream of flight! He feels himself in the cold breeze as a very massive and thorny looking demon travels along-side him. The pace is super quick and even though he’s swinging back and forth in his warm bundle, a chance to look up brings another muzzle with a double set of eye sockets looking forward! Clouds jet from its nose as snow crunches beneath. The one demon beside him dances in place as he is whisked into the air as warmth takes over into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, drunk moments.


	6. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic, humor and sorrow. 
> 
> And in that order! Bit of a long one, been sitting on it for a tad.

Silence. Silence is louder than words. Waking with a sudden jolt in the dark bedroom, soft white eye lights scan around in panic looking for any sign of movement. Then the harrowing thought pops into mind.

Blue didn’t come home last night.

That thought alone causes a massive pit to drop in Honey’s stomach. He struggles his way out of warm bedsheets and stands by his bed with only the brim of boxers on his hips. Those are quickly pulled back up as the chill of the morning starts to kiss over his bones. Flushes of soft ginger orange rush to exposed flesh as a stained hoodie is pulled over his lanky frame. Voices echo in the hall as Honey struggles to pull up cold pants. He then strides out of the dark bedroom to be face to face with Cash with a phone in his hand, too distracted to hear anything else.

“Have... Have you seen Blue?” Out of breath, Honey tries to straighten himself out. Cash shakes his skull and finishes his walk down the hall to his shared bedroom. Letting out a small ‘fuck’, Honey bounds down the short hall into the living room only to find Mull sitting on the couch taking notes from the cooking show on tv. Something both Mull and Blue like to do together.

On the almost mute tv plays this worlds version of robotic entertainment: Sexy Cooking with a Killer Robot.

“THIS SHOW FUCKIN SUCKS. NONE OF THESE ARE FOOD ITEMS.” Throwing his pad at the screen, Mull huffs in a crackling lavender fury and crosses his arms. He cusses at Mettaton while he ‘dances’ on screen only to stop when he spots Honey. With slightly glazed over lavender eyes, Mull rambles on about how today’s show was supposed to be about making a blackberry pie and filling but the asshole used lava rocks as the filling. Don’t even ask how he managed to turn that shit into a filling.

Before he’s even finished having his pout, Honey interjects if Mull has seen Blue. Lavender eye lights widen slightly as the question and then dim. Mull has to think about as his tired mind churns.

“Huh, guess he didn’t return from his night out drinking.” Sounding as calm as ever from his little outburst, Mull leans back into the couch and casually pulls his blanket further up on his lap. Last night was brutally cold and he stayed up to watch the snow. It’s so peaceful to watch fall. The lack of sound is very interesting to this small monster.

However, the response given is not one that Honey wanted to hear.

“Who? Who was he out with???” One step away from losing it, Honey crackles with orange magic. His eye lights glow bright orange as he looms over Mull, who still isn’t reacting. The thought of Blue being lost in the snow still hasn’t phased the lavender tinted skeleton yet, or that he just doesn’t care.

“Who do you think, stupid? His boyfriend Red. He’s been doting over that fat bastard for months.” Raising a bonebrow, Mull glances up at Honey who is now much too close for his comfort. A bone knife stealthily materializes in his hand under the quilt. That habit alone has been very hard to break. “I’m honestly surprised that Red hasn’t flat out killed him yet. That asshole only behaves because of his brother, otherwise he would have.”

This is not what Honey wanted to hear. He fumes inside of his skull with his teeth grinding together. One tooth threatens to crack under the pressure and Honey redirects his anger towards the brute.

“If he hurt him…” The very angry brother starts up but is stopped.

“Then what? You’ll kill him? Do you not know who you are going to be fucking with?” Finally, Mull starts to react and stands up from his spot on the couch. “Do you not know what Red is? Or his brother?”

The seething continues but Mull speaks on.

“Red is not some lumbering brute who looks like a push over. I’ve seen him rip pine trees up from their roots and debark them, with his teeth! He’s not a normal skeleton monster, neither is his brother.” Mull starts to explain in calm tones and shakes his skull, putting his hand on his face. “You’re new around here so let me put some things into perspective for you: Ever seen another skeleton with tails as long as his? Or impossibly large footprints in the fresh snow? That’s him. He’s a demon and there is a whole group of them around here in Stoneridge. Don’t fuck with him. Even if Blue is dead, accept your losses and move on. Otherwise it’s your funeral and you risk bringing Red’s wrath our way.”

No, Honey hasn’t seen any of these things and refuses to believe what he’s told. All his concerns are too his brother. He needs him back. A token of peace in a crazy world that he was forced out of due to a strange corruption taking over. He tried to help as many other monsters as he could go to different locations but his own destination was scrambled before going through.

If Red did hurt his brother, he’ll figure out a way to get him back. He’s going to have to dig to find the bastards home and pray Blue is nearby.

\---

Morning… The next morning was painful. More so when waking upon a foreign couch in clothes you didn’t fall asleep in, along with a gut pain that would slay the bravest souls. That can cause the twinges of panic rise up but is greatly muffled by the exploding headache that rocks our poor cyan skeletons mind. Blue cups his eye sockets in pain and resists the urge to angrily rip at them. Many thoughts flood in; more awful than pleasant. Nausea bubbles up from his stomach as more parts of his mind come back to life but an ever growing pounding thumps in his eyes.

Harsh foot falls followed by a drag of something heavy slowly softly skid across worn carpet. Blue is afraid to turn to look but thankfully, or not so thankfully, his textile sensations are distracting him. What’s on him? A massive weight pushes his bones into the worn couch. A blanket? More fondling reveals a hand-made quilt. Expert little shapes have been sewn in but a pounding brain has too many senses stimulating just from the quilt and surroundings that its headache worse. All poor Blue can do is wiggle farther under the quilt and pray for whoever has him hostage is nice, and maybe a bucket on hand.

That is until sudden gentle the placement of a cup on the coffee table in front of him next to him causes a small jump. Poor Blue lets out a groan and tries to borrow more under the quilt. He even has to hold back a gag as the movement makes his senses swirl.

Then a small gasp, a voice softly speaks. “Oh, sorry Blue. I didn’t know if you were up yet.” Managing a soft tone, Pap places two pill pockets next to the cup. Smells like ginger tea with… something next to it? The medicine in this world is very different than the stuff from back at home and these are oddly shaped nuggets! Like little balls of … soft green moss? It looks like moss as Blue reaches forward to grab them. Soft and squishy like some of those moss treats from down town only it does have the earthy smell to it. Blurry eyes glance over the small objects as the other free hand groggily picks up a cup with just the right amount of warmth to it. The tea has a much more pleasant aroma to it and is quickly sipped on. Just the right amount of sweetness. It almost feels like a mothers kiss to his soul. Moss balls are quickly gobbled up and chased with more tea. Horrid nausea picks up again but as it returns, it subsides. Thank goodness that was medicine.

Back to the heavy footfalls staggering across the house, the massive brute that is Red has awoken. Eyes half closed, tail tip flicks in a greeting as the big monster scratches the side of his exposed stomach only to pause for some coffee. Instant monster in a cup, least that’s what the tin next to the percolator advertises. The earthy taste is what Red is after.

While waiting for his cup to perk, Pap strides into the shared kitchen and quietly chats with his sleepy brother. They very gently nuzzle each other in a warm hello and a mug is passed over. Tails intertwined, mornings are the only calm time they get together so they enjoy a cup of black coffee and oatmeal with fruit.

During the calm moment, Blue, with much needed boost from the medicine, is finally able to sit up with the quilt draped over his shoulders. The ginger tea has just the right level of freshness that it takes away his rancid morning breath. Vomit was involved sometime in the night but there is no trace on his body. Thinking about it, his tea just needs a tiny dash of mint but once more thought is available, it finally hits this small cyan skeleton as to where he is: on the couch, at the home of his lieutenant and sentry partner.

The sheer fact that Pap was the first to greet him as he woke from a drunken stupor didn’t affect him. No way. Now that he is able to think with a much less impaired mind is he now able to look around and more importantly, view both of the brothers in their sleep ware: Red in nothing but baggie stained shorts and Pap with sleep pants.

It’s hard to find his courage to speak, Blue stays put on the couch. The odor of breakfast follows as he watches the brothers move about in the kitchen as they collect needed items. Even a third bowl is added! WHOA, BLUE IS BEING INCLUDED. As much excitement as a post hangover mind can manage, Blue eagerly sits in his spot. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment, taking in the sights of the living room and his two hosts. Pap is built pretty strongly. Deep vermilion skin moves at command. Finely sculpted body lines adorn his body and over all, Papyrus is a very handsome skeleton indeed.

But Red, he’s… bulk. Very overweight yes with the way his belly hands down over his waist band, which isn’t very good for his frame but on thinner parts, muscle ripples under that mass. Every flex Blue can see muscles bulged on thick arms and chest, and his skin is peppered with scars. To Blue, it appears that Red is a tank. A very handsome tank. Soft shade of cyan dusts across his face and then the embarrassment quickly pinches his checks as he soon realizes on invasive thought.

Blue likes what he sees. A big strong monster who isn’t afraid and has a soft spot for family. Dare say, after the panic of flush passes over, a very soft smile grows on the corners of his mouth. Maybe after that shower. Long term goals first.

Though, after the quick comparison of the two brothers, Blue notices a dark patch on both of them. On top of the left shoulder blade, like an old faded tattoo. It’s hard to make it out but as time faded it away, the slight impressions are there. Something to ask about later, for sure.

Totally lost in thought, Blue fails to hear both of the brothers start up with bickering at each other. He’s in his own world right now but Red starts asking Pap about work just as he pulls breakfast off of the stove.

“Hey Pap, when are you guys gonna start that tunnel work? I wanna know so I won’t be in Snowdin.” This topic again. They need to build better pathways to the nearby towns to the main stretch for better traffic. Red just doesn’t like the amount of Earth shaking that follows during the drilling.

“When we are darn good and ready. You know it takes time.” Safety is more important than comfort. Pap knows his brothers temperament and has promised to let him know well in advance. Due to that old massive injury on Red’s head, he sometimes forgets and has to ask. Turns out memory loss is a side effect of getting your skull caved in. Why it happened? Red has no idea and Papyrus isn’t willing to talk about it.

“Yea but ya don’t see the reverb of magic that shit gives off like I do. It hurts my head.” Elder brother scoffs.

“I see a little bit of it too, Red. You’re just going to have to be patient. I’ll let you know and you can help us clear the area. You’re a much better tracker than I am.” Younger returns fire.

“Send the dogs out.”

“You’ll lead the dogs out.” Both collectively bark at each other.

“Pap, I told you, I don’t want to be anywhere near that shit.”

“And I told you that you’ll have ample chance to clear out.”

“That’s what you said last time”

“Do you have to be a pain in my ass this morning?”

“Can you have a bigger ass? Those squats aren’t very befitting.”

“Diana likes it when she can grab my ass.”

“Oh fuck you bro.”  
“Nyah. You started HEY LET GO OF MEEEE.” Pap cries out as his brother moves with lighting speed and pulls him down to his level, arm around his gangly neck. Both brothers tussle and let out noises but it’s clear that Red is the stronger one. Blue watches from the couch with a slowly growing smile on his face. They are normal siblings after all.

“Let.. LET GO BROTHER.” Papyrus, who tries to pry himself free, claws at his brother’s large arm. All it does is cause Red to hold on tighter, pulling his younger sibling to the ground in a mass of limbs and tails. More squealing follows are Red proceeds to noogies the hell out of his brother’s skull, large toothy grim plastered over his face. “You’re so sweaty, let go of me.”

Growing tired of Red’s brand of physical affection, Pap huffs and takes a breath to bite down on the meaty part of Red’s bicep, knowing full well licking his brother’s arm won’t work. Gross taste of who knows how many missed washes fill the soldier’s mouth but he clamps on tight, teeth sinking into crimson flesh. His elder brother lets out a yelp and finally let’s go.

“Hey! You know the rule. The first one to draw blood gets knocked out.” Once a wide smile turns to a grimace at the blood now seeping out of the brutes arm. Red places his other hand on top of the bite mark and stops the extra moisture from dripping onto the floor as Pap desperately squishes his mouth out with coffee and spits into the sink. Red only looks on with a bored expression as blood hardens.

“Brother, you smell so awful. When really was the last time you took care of yourself?” And with that comment, any humor that Red had before turns into anger. He lets out a jet of stream as he crosses his arms. Dried blood flaking off to reveal the lack of a bit mark. Tail flicking aggressively back and forth, growling.

Still watching the duo on the couch, Blue takes mental notes. He’s not going to ruin any chance of information gathering, no matter how hard it becomes. So many chances to interrupt, to add his own commentary, or to blurt out asking where his pants are. Too many decisions.

Back over to the duo, Red disappears in a crimson flash and then suddenly his door slams shut. It causes Blue to jump under his quilt as Pap lets out a defeated sigh. He then looks up once again but this time over at Blue. The worry is strong on his long face.

“You must be out of tea. Let… let me get you some more.” Holding the pitcher of fresh ginger tea in one hand, and his cup of coffee in the other, the youngest sibling strides over to the couch with Blue. Totally forgetting about breakfast. It can be reheated later but what’s more important is that he places his cup down and tops Blue’s off. Then with the most gentle of plops, Pap sits down on the other end of the worn out couch. He looks defeated as he leans back, staring down at his cup. The playful moment is long past and it stings the younger brother’s soul.

“You ever just become so busy with other obligations and don’t notice things falling apart around you.” A sorrowful tone Blue has never heard from the lieutenant, it’s almost alien. “And then when you finally do see it crumbling in front of you, trying to return what’s lost is almost impossible.” Finally a sip of coffee, Blue follows behind with a sip of his tea. He allows Pap to keep on talking, taking more notes on the situation.

“I… I’m sorry you had to see that. Hungry?” Coming back off the couch, Pap returns to the kitchen and glances back for Blue to follow. Whatever is going on between these two has Blue’s little brain boggled and even more cumbersome is that this new information is forcing a rewrite of his friendship plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope i'm doing the whole 'introduction of new information' slowly enough. don't wanna throw a word vomit on you guys with little time to understand. themes here will should follow through for a bit. uh, its almost time to see that side of red that mull talked about, lol, just i hope i can do it justice.


	7. Odd Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now follow Red again and get a little window into his personal life.

The town of Snowdin has a bit of a troubled past. Up until a very tall skeleton joined the local police force and his brother was dragged alongside him, the nighttime streets became safer overnight as it seemed. Elder brother wouldn’t allow his sibling to go alone given the amount of danger was out there.

Within a troubled, and often bloody, past brought forth different crime lords fighting for the area. It’s so remote and far away from the capital that any and all activity was poorly monitored. Over time, each lord was brutally taken out and it allowed the residents of cold a massive chance to breathe and grow. They took over abandon buildings, farm land and warehouses slowly converting them into homes and their own little municipalities. Ironically, not only did it draw in attention but the cold district as a whole improved greatly with the rising economic boom.

Out of the original crime lords, only a very small handful remain. Instead of waring over property, they have focused their attention into product, making batches more constant and cheaper to consume. As long as their dealings stayed under the law, they were given a chance to go unnoticed and almost ignored.

Many different types of drug usage is considered legal in the underground and due to one such lord on very friendly terms with a skeletal brute, they’ve worked out a very pleasant deal. The lord has learned not to step on the guards toes or he won’t lose another production house to a mysterious fire. There was reports of two massive forest demons ripping the place down and totally turning it to ash the last time they stepped out of line and well, that did not bode well for business.

That brings us back to our present day. Cold season is starting to drift in through the upper surface cracks and a very brisk air is falling down. Snow happens more often as the main town begins preparations for the ice blanket to arrive and out at the sentry stations, the guards harvest pine trees for extra layers of warmth.

Red must have said something alarming to Blue during their drunken outing, or maybe the small skeleton picked up mixed signals but he will not leave the brute alone. Every time Red is trying to relax in the snow, Blue comes over and sits with him. He doesn’t talk much and always has a little work book in his hands. Grateful for the lack of sound, Red still wonders what happened that night. He was lucid the whole time but there was a period in the morning where he stormed off to his room. Maybe Pap said something. Speaking of, it seems like the constant pleading for an extra day off has finally been blessed upon this crimson skeleton.

With a very odd stroke of luck, Red has even been asked to run a favor for one of the aforementioned crime lords. These little favors give him a rather healthy chunk of pocket change and a massive chance to expel some built up magic. Normally it’s signaled by getting a visit from a black and white bunny that Red has very friendly terms with and when he sees her, he always has a sly look in her eyes. On occasions, he’ll find her out at the market and they’ll shop together or Red will request one of her services. After all, this lady is not only one of his friends but is also one of the lord’s cohorts that Red knows. (Or escort. Red doesn’t judge.) He just loves it when she comes his way because it means one of two things: Some fun, or _some fun_. When his lady friend gives him a sly, playful glance and gently pulls down the edge of her low top to ever so slightly reveal the top of a large areola, Red knows its business time. One such action occurs when the big skeleton was out during a small outing for dinner plans.

Thick tail shakes, body starts to feel flighty and warm, the big brute knows what’s up; somebody didn’t pay their debit. Red eagerly side steps his way over to the very voluptuous bunny and holds her by her soft waist. His magic is already static as he starts to whisper sweet nothings into a perked ear causing a soft giggle to bubble out of the rabbit. She leads him back towards her halfway house and before long, they have found themselves in a dark room and very eager to exchange affairs. Thick bed sits in the room, floor space fully open for clothes to be thrown down. Already a rock hard budge has started to glow under Red’s belly as he wondered his way up to the room. A very soft and pleasant perfume kisses the senses and acts as a slight aphrodisiac for the large monster.

The rooms door barely closes before Red is already standing behind his rabbit friend and he’s feeling her up. Large clawed hands press into large and heavy breasts as this skeleton is eager to earn his pay.

“Bea..trice.. ya looking so pretty today~” Deep voice growls in the rabbits neck as Red nuzzles in. He gives gentle nips as Beatrice lets out a soft gasp. He always knows how to hit the right spots. Hands have already found themselves inside the tight top as they rub across bra material. He even presses his retained cock into her plump thighs, just waiting on permission to go further. Tail wiggles happily.

Ah, just how Red likes them. Fat breasted and soft to the touch.

“Sugah.. dearie.. Luther has a favor to ask of you.” Beatrice pants out, keeping a level head. She knows she’s in full control of the situation and she very slowly reaches down to paw at the hot bulge at her leg.

“I.. knAH.” Stopping short and in a gasp, Red lets out a grunt. Beatrice has grabbed ahold of him and smiles wide. Got him. Her nose wiggles in glee as she palms in harder, making the large monster move back ever so slightly. She controls him from there, making him wince and jump, pushing him towards the bed. Due to their size difference, she needs him lower for her own enjoyment.

Slight dribbles of drool fall down the sides of Red’s teeth as he stares on in hunger. Obedient pet.

“So, sweetie, I’ve got a bit of information for you. Can you do me a big favor?” Smooth as honey, Beatrice strides up between the legs of the massive monster, leaning herself across his belly and part of his chest. Hand still firmly on his crotch. Red nods in return, ever so excited. “Good but you’ll get your information after you please me. You can be a good boy for me, right?”

Red, ever willing and able, will be the very best good boy. He lets out a snort as Beatrice leans back ever so slightly and pushes her paws into his belly. The very soft and sensitive part of his belly. She stands over his tail and brushes one soft paw over the underneath of his tail going up towards his body, even running her paws over his now damp fabric. That elects a jump, followed by a moan from her target.

“Good. Now, I wanna hear you boof you big horn dog.” Soft but yet power grasp, the rabbit gives Red’s cock a hard squeeze getting a low boof from Red. He barked and growled, wanting more as her fingers walk across folds of fabric. Slowly but surely Beatrice’s fingers walk their way up to his pants zipper and flick up the button on his pants. It gets a sharp lurch from Red in return but he stays back in the bed, watching with hungry eyes.

Another button is popped and a dark crimson glow starts to shine through damp underwear. Bea leans down and gives his warm cock a little kiss through the fabric feeling it throb in her grasp. She then pops off her shirt and pulls another button out of loop for Red.

“Somebody is a little eager. How long as it been? Two, three seasons? Red honey, you’ve got to take better care of yourself.” Soft and sweet as ever, Bea pops off the last button and gently pulls the fabric of Red’s underwear out over his pants. She gets the full outline of his genitals through his soaked underwear fabric as her face full of worry glances over Red’s. Normally Red would get angry and storm off but he looks depressed and tired.

“I know… but why should I even try.” Mumbled under his breath, Red looks away and pleads that she doesn’t ruin this moment. It was going good too. His rabbit gives a small smile as she drops her bra, resting her breasts on top of Red’s dick. Back to the action at hand, yes.

Each second ticks by as Beatrice presses herself into Red. She rocks back and forth, ever so evenly and can feel his building pressure. Her own parts ache for relief as she plays, ready to take on the monster that is her skeleton. Short skirt is hiked up to reveal crotch less panties as Beatrice climbs her way up on Red, pressing her folds on top of his own. Both let out a soft moan as over engorged parts collide and finally, Beatrice pulls out her prize: A very eager and thick, throbbing crimson cock. Red’s penis stands tall as she pops it free from its restraints, bulbous shaft rises into a smaller head. To this rabbit, Red is almost too thick but she’s one trained size queen and she has found her throne.

The build up to their climax is not nearly as long as one would think. Red does not have the stamina to last that long but he does however have the power to make it worth it. Once Beatrice sits upon her crimson throne, Red takes over. He is able to very gently turn so that she’s on her own back as the skeleton rearranges the rabbit’s insides. He’s got a tried and true rhythm that makes his rabbit squeal in delight as they finish up on their transaction. Hot sticky cum shoots across the bed as Red pulls out. Finally, he’s finished and waits on his information while hobbling over to the bedside to gather the placed towels. One for himself and one for Beatrice. He quickly cleans himself up as the rabbit slowly rides out her own wave of pleasure and lays on the bed, face glowing with delight. Payment and information is exchanged in one as Red readies to depart. He gives Beatrice a very gentle and warm kiss as a so long with one second later for Red to depart in a crimson flash. He teleports home to quickly change and takes a quick piss out in the pines once he gets home.

Before he even enters the house, he pauses at the front door.

You know what would make this day even better? A hunt. A very large and evil grin grows on his face as this tired skeleton steps back from the front door. Before turning around and disappearing into the pine, Red leaves his jacket at the house, along with his shoes. No need to destroy some of his more liked items.

\---

Digging through the snow and needles travels a large draconic type monster. Powerful four legs push a large upper torso along cobble stone path as a nose lies low to the ground. It’s on a hunt, searching for stronger scent trails while following it’s given sent of directions. Passerby’s pay the large demonic looking figure no mind as its apart of town. Something this scary has to be a threat, right?

Yes but currently Red is on a hunt. He stops to scratch the side of his head with a large clawed foot as his now much thicker tail flicks bath and forth in the snow. In this form, four beady little eyes replace his normal two eyes as they glance around. Still just as blind as before, Red goes about his jolly little hunt. Usually he’ll do this on two legs but right now, he has a bit of a feral side in mind. He often enjoys debt collecting but oddly enough, Luther has a rather relaxed collection process which delays Red’s own task.

The first visit is normally very calm and warm. Luther will send in one of his cohorts and they will graciously remind the debtor how much is owed and set up a meeting time. A quick drop off and count is all that’s needed and the duo go on their marry way! Though, just before the cohort leaves, they will always remind the debtor that if they do not pay on that selected day, they will be graced by a visit from Red. There is no secondary meeting, just pain as the big monster seems to get off on it and right now, he’s rooting through scent trails and looking for the correct string to follow.

Luther pays Red pretty well to collect on his debts by even going as far to allow some boob time with Beatrice, his own lady, and maybe a little bit of product. After all, if the time comes from where Red is going to pay you a visit, it’s better to have him mellowed out. Not all the time but there is a rare chance and if feeling generous, Red might grant some mercy and allow you to pay him. Though, most of the time, Red’s visit is very messy.

Due to his forest heritage, this big skeleton has been blessed, or cursed, with an extremely powerful olfactory senses. He’s an expert tracker and can tell you where you’ve been, what you’ve eaten and if you have any physical ailments. Of course, most of the time this big skeleton is too lazy but when coin is involved, he’ll find anything you want. Really if you give him any form of coin he’ll do just about anything if he’s able. He’s like a dragon, hording money for his house is a past time hobby and right now, nose up to the air, he’s takin in a rather foul smell.

Mint.

Red HATES mint. It burns his senses and causes him to violently claw at his eye sockets. Trace amounts can irritate his senses and blowing hot air those his nose manages to quarrel the pain. Mint overrides any other scent the demon tracks and it can even be used as an anti-Red deterrent if you are brave enough. It’s not recommended due to the fact that as he’s got pretty good aim and a high tolerance for pain.

Once the evil scent is blown out, Red returns to traveling down cobbles and over ice covered paths. Massive claws allow him traction and he even takes a few moments to melt away the thick ice. If it wasn’t for the fact that Red was a skeleton, one would swear he was a fire elemental. Heating up his bones sizzles the ice away, returning the small patch back down to stone. Other monsters pass by and he gives a paw wave in hello and digs up any remaining ice. The sound of children playing always brings a smile to his face to his carved face and he likes give them a small glance from time to time. He watches them scatter and route back, even dodging snowballs at his current size with his own magic slicing the frozen ammo as it gets hurled at him. He’s not the sole receiver of the abuse, just the biggest target. Other monsters who travel though get pelted as well. If it wasn’t for the fact that Red gathers a bit of entertainment while traveling through the busy neighborhoods in the snow, he might get the hinting’s of anger bubbling under his bones solely due to the fact as to how long he has to travel to find his target. Normally he would be there by now but this seems to be a tad further back and when the demon is angry, everything burns.

Bounding over the river and stopping for a quick drink, Red crosses to a much more gritty side of town. Seems about right as most of the debtors seem to live in the more worn down sides of town. Monsters personally deal with their own affairs out here as the city folk are too busy with more important things which allows drug use and alcohol consumption to run rampant among families. Needles can be found in trash along with broken glass strewn in the street but the piles seem to be collected together like there is an effort to clean up around here which goes along with another one of Red’s thoughts; every time he comes back, there is less and less trash about. Even some of the homes are starting to be more kept. It’s a pleasant sight to behold. Many different colors of crystal flowers bloom all around, over stone fencing and home garden plots. The sweet magic the crystals give off kiss the senses with pleasant scents. It warms a part of this miserable skeletons soul to see such happiness, longing to become plant food for a garden one day often reminding him of how worthless and undesired he is. That thought alone makes his muzzle curl up exposing rows of jagged teeth.

If only his body would give up and dust soon. Red’s miserable and lonely thoughts do nothing but make him angry from his eternal hell. Not many monsters seem to like him and treat him as he’s often stupid, which is so very far from the truth. Snorting, clawed paws pad on with teeth clenched together. Jets of boiling steam whistle out of his nose and face. One of the scent trails from the bridge is starting to pick up and it’s almost play time for this demon. Irritation has grown and he’s giddy to crush the lift out of some worthless junkie. Hopefully this time the addict has some mass to his body as Red is ripe with an unsatisfying hunger for blood or he’s going to have to begrudgingly go for a short hunt out in the pines. This side of town is much calmer than main-street so more feral animals live out in the woods.

Being as big as he is, Red sure isn’t hard to miss. The moment he’s spotted stalking along the cobble path is followed by a flurry of activity at the very last shack-house on the dead end street. A collective of monsters make a break for the inside and scatter out the back in little magical streaks but only one is going to get this skeletons attention. They don’t know who as Red doesn’t take off in a chase but they don’t care to find out either. Death is at their doorstep.

Pausing at the chaos and letting out a small chuckle, Red sits at the end of road at the house. Its rutted yard is littered with trash, cans and junk everywhere but none of that concerns this skeleton. He’s not in a good mood anymore and lets out a low boof.

“I’m here to collect.” Much deeper voice echoes out from his barreled chest as the barbed tip of his tail taps and waits. Two moments go by and he barks again as his thick tail furls up and quickly thumps on the ground.

**“I will rip the roof off and come inside you little cunts. Where is Xin?”**

Another moment passes as there is an echo of commotion inside the home. Followed by a burst of the door, out comes a rather scraggly looking fish monster who is missing scales. Figures, a typical junkie. Burning crimson orbs glow glare down at the fish as one massively clawed paw snatches the lanky body off of the ground. The brief description kinda matches. Smells awful.

“You Xin? Where the fuck is Luther’s money?” Holding him up to his face, Red snarls at the fish and holds tight with an iron grasp. Xin tries to wiggle free but Red is much too strong.

“I don’t owe him nothi..” Xin is quickly cut off with a nasty squeeze to the ribs and he coughs up blood while struggling to breath. Red quickly lets off and watches as fluid trickles of a wheezing parted mouth. Abused and rotted teeth try to part to explain but Red throws the figure into the ground.

“Wrong answer. Where is Luther’s money? I’ll make this slower.” Snarling out jets of steam, Red is now looming over the abused monster. He narrows his beady little sockets and growls waiting on a response but Xin gives a weak smile and mumbles.

“Hard way it is.” With an evil glint to his gaze, Red presses his paw onto his hostage and uses his other free hand to very slowly dig the top of a massive claw into the closest arm and presses. He presses and presses until he can hear it pop underneath as soft skin flattens out into the snow in a wet snap. Xin howls louder in pain as his own defensive yellow magic fights back. Electrical attacks strike Red on the nose and arm, tickling his face but the large demon smiles on in glee.

“Gonna ask one more time Xin.” Letting off the join, Red switches paws and presses into the fish monsters head. Xin is still trying to fight back, giving everything he’s got by kicking and writhing in Red’s iron grasp but the demon is unfazed.

“If ya just spoke up the first time, I would have gone easy on you” A massive lie but it’s followed by a huge sinister smile. Claws are now pressed into broken ribs and start to tunnel their way in as small streams of blood darken the snow underneath Xin.

“Last chance snack, where is…” Before Red even has a chance to finish, one of the other monsters inside the house comes bolting out with a bundle of unused drugs and money in hand. A very dirty looking lizard drops the money next to the duo and from the quick down glance, Red can see stripes through those dirty clothes.

It’s a child. They sent out a child to face Red hoping to save Xin. That turns the irritation into full blown anger as the big monster growls harder at Xin, who seems to have a mocking look in his eyes. ‘Won’t hurt a child will you?’

“Kid, count the money or scram.” Red says as he presses a claw deeper into Xin’s chest, mocking glance suddenly turns to pain.

“I..i’s don’t know… how..” The dirty child flees into the snow, away from the scene. Reds rage bubbles more. That pushes him over the edge as the one claw is now pushed totally through Xin’s chest and digs into the snow below.

“So the children here can’t fuckin read?” Now burning, Red pulls the claw out of Xin’s chest and starts pushing his other paw into the junkie as his screaming intensifies, each weak breath stirring excitement deep down in the big thug. A moment later, and a moment too soon, the fish head pops organs out like a grape. Blood and gore squirt out of the fish as abused teeth break away from the pressure. Red then snarls harder and smashes Xin into the ground with another pop as more gore escapes. Vengeful eyes glare up at the house as Red lifts the very dead fish monster off the ground and throws his remains at the front stoop. Pieces fly everywhere as thin skin ragdolls and limbs bounce off of wood and stone. Red let’s out a very angry bellow of rage, followed by sparks and dripping liquid fire. If there wasn’t a chance of other children being in that crack den, Red would obliterate the house. Mistreatment of children boils the skeletons very marrow. He suddenly remembers why he is there and smashes the unused product into the ground with a fiery fist, then grabbing the bag of coin off the ground. Red doesn’t even bother to count as he just departs with the coin in a massive crackle of magic.

\---

With a very aggressive teleport in and almost ripping a door off its handle, Red reams the handful of coins at one of Luther’s cohorts and disappears in another flash. He doesn’t care to collect his pay right now and anybody who knows him just understands that it’s better to allow him to cool down. Thankfully he was much smaller than before as he teleports home and appears at the cozy little den he calls home. He burns so hot while pacing that the snow around him melts away, revealing mud and stone with each step. Silhouettes of jagged horns smooth back down to a soft curve, as Red calms down enough to enter his home. The pleasure alone of killing the worthless junkie is just enough to bring out Red’s sadistic side as he returns to the violence he committed to come wafting back into his minds’ eye.

Oh it’s been a long time since this skeleton killed another. It was justified this time at the very least. Once lumbering into the house after gathering his discarded clothes from the front stoop, Red stumbles his way down the hall. Thinking more and more about flaying each junkie open with his massive claws and spreading their entrails everywhere starts giving the still hot skeleton one hell of a murder boner.

Giddy with the fantasy playing in his mind, Red ups his pace to his room is in the door within two steps. The tall tell glow in the front of his shorts signals a call to action as discarded clothes are thrown into his room. Red steps over hell knows what crusty pile of stench on his floor on the way to his bed as he climbs his way onto the damp surface. Stiff sheets soften as any moisture quickly starts to boil off at the heat Red still gives off as he rides out internal fantasy of ripping another monster apart only to slowly devour them bit by bit. A mixture of memories from the past. Watching the anguish build in the victims face as this hungry skeleton rips into his meal. Bulge twitches with each mental crunch of bone and soon clawed hands find their way down into a very chubby and warm pubic mound. Round two.

Thumbing the front of his pants, Red ever so softly bucks at his own touch. Unkempt nails provide almost the perfect amount of sensations to a sensitive covered head, bringing back the sensations with Beatrice. Tail tips flicks along with each breath and soon, scared and rough hands begin to cup soft belly fat just above their owner’s waist band. Smooth untouched skin tightens at warm hands, digits tipped with just barely visible finger pats mimicking sensations as thoughts dance around in Red’s sweaty skull. Claws trace circles on now tightened flesh.

Unable to tolerate the dampness any longer, Red ever so expertly reviles his bulged penis out of his shorts. Veins get pressed and squished as a large warm hand claps around a very excited rod. Thumb and forefinger give their owner’s glans a quick roll as the other hand still cups soft belly flesh. Claw tip is pressed into the penile opening as pre cum lubricate Red’s efforts. He then begins to pump. Slowly at first. Squeezing his fingers in progression to simulate penetration and the other hand writes along the crease between his belly and groin. Out comes a small clot of old nasty skin and Red flicks it away with little effort, the result of unwashed buildup.

Internally, Red plays out his murder spree but it seems to convert into something else. Small hands are gracefully dragged across his chest and neck as small frame sits on top of his stomach and peppers his chest in warm kisses. The transition from murder to the feelings of love causes Red to purr at the affection. The smaller monster then oh so very eagerly slides down his belly and peppers the thick trunk with more affection and soft touches. Soft skeletal touches that drive this big monster insane as he moans and chuffs, tail wiggling with excitement. Head turns to bite into his old musty pillow as Red plays more and more into this fantasy while curling into himself. Moans shift into guttural growling as Red ups the pace with himself more. Electrical wave of arousal builds and builds until suddenly it’s let out in a choked yelp. Cum spirts out of his milked cock but Red isn’t over yet. It feels like there’s more to be had.

The small figure speaks but no words can be heard. Instead it speaks in emotions. Wide eye lights glow with the softest of blues as love and praise flood Red’s mind as he gets back to pumping his cock. The little figure hugs his stomach with arms almost long enough to hold around his sides and as even gained a little sly smile and positions itself to take Red’s hot shaft. Head feels up folds as it penetrates into a slick cunt as the big monster lets out a purr. It feels so damn good! A little tear even falls from the side of Red’s check as mentally allows the small figure to start riding on top of his cock as he goes in for a kiss… but nobody was there.

Eyes open as Red suddenly blue balls himself by getting too into the fantasy. Harsh cold reality punches him in the face as he tries to force a finish but gives up just before those electrical waves of climax wash over his body. More depressed than he was earlier, Red lays in his dark musty room staring up at his ceiling, deep in his thoughts. Why does he do this to himself? To never forget that he is the one that allows his own misery? Or that no matter how hard he tries, he will always get stabbed in the back when trying to court another monster. It’s almost not worth the effort anymore but yet, the longing of the small figure he dreamt up still sings in the back of his skull, pleading for his attention. If only he could hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck am i tired with this chapter, 10 pages in and 5k words. also, i am not fixing any mistakes this time... even though im pretty sure you can find typos in the other chapts. meh.
> 
> also, if you couldnt tell, i got bored with one spot and didnt put enough detail in at others. yes thats deliberate. he's kinda sad, isnt he? good news, i finally hit red's rock bottom and introduced his blaster side. yes, red is a gasterblaster sans. adds to the emotional drama.


	8. Broken Thresholds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high. Somebody breaks and a new friend is introduced.

A bitter, brutal frost has taken hold over the cold district. Bundled up monsters rush between their destinations at the beginning of the work day. Parents drop off their little ones to school while departing with a quick kiss and off they go on pairs of feet.

Today is a special day. A certain well known monster is going to be paying a visit to the littlest of tikes during their morning reading time at the library. Bright eyed and some with the most bushy of tails sit patiently in wait as the morning announcements echo through the halls. A soft male voice sings of praise from last night’s events as warm teachers prep their student’s daily work.

As the morning passes on, it’s finally time for the youngest of monsters to scurry their way down to the library. Tables and chairs sit facing the readers chair as little patter of feet file in. There sits the guest happily chatting away with the school staff while clasping a book in his large hands. A warm and honest smile grows on his round face as children settle down, tail flicking back and forth. Thick round glasses placed ever so gently over duel colored eye lights glance around the room. A clean pressed shirt and a very colorful bowtie clad around his neck shows a much younger, and cheery looking Red as he sits back in the large plush chair. He’s been asked to come to Snowdin to educate the youngest of monsters on the importance of health and hygiene as a part of the scientific community.

Every so often, different sections of the royal scientific research division will be asked to send out a small team to travel around to the different districts and Red was asked to go on behalf of the medical field. To him, he has been granted the perfect time to get these ideas in while the children are young and easy to excite through stories and effects.

Though, this memory is a thing of the past. Red is no longer as cheerful or warm as he was back then. Now he’s more of a shadow of himself wanting for nothing more than to fall to pieces and be found as a part of the thick mold that grows in his room. He would get that wish if it wasn’t for his overly persistent brother who constantly tries to have some part of his life. Though, unfortunately for Pap, he’s very close to his wits end. Each day he watches his once proud and sometimes angry brother wither away. Red hasn’t left him room in almost two months and it brings his younger sibling to tears trying to figure out how to help him. Other than going into the mess he calls a living area and forcefully pulling his brother out, Pap has sought after other ideas on his own.

It’s suddenly dawned on the younger brother that maybe he does need help after countless hours. The mold has started to creep under his brother’s door and the wood is soft growing fuzz around the edges. It’s time to put pride to the side and officially ask for help, much to the dismay of the tall skeleton. Normally he often enjoys figuring situations by himself. It’s the ultimate puzzle to him. Something that once jumbled his mind comes straight at the first clue but this requires some assistance.

Putting in a notice for a few days off, cutting into unused sick leave, Papyrus steps down from his royal duties and takes on more important matters to attend too. Besides, if any of his guardsmen need anything, they have their own supervisors. Same things every day. Keep the town clean, safe and report any fallen humans.

Before departing from work, the tall skeleton racks his rattled, sleep deprived mind. Who can he turn to for different parts of his puzzle? Dad has always been great at getting Red to behave and on top of that, he’ll allow the brothers to borrow the super steam cleaner for the mold issue. As long as they bring it back clean, like they always do, Dad doesn’t care what they use it for. Pap could always call Coda, Red’s first girlfriend. She’ll kick his ass for him and drag him away kicking and screaming.

Lost in his train of thought, Pap passes right by a small figure trying to get his attention. Small gloved hands wave franticly as their owner tries his darnest to gather the tallest skeletons attention. Pap finally notices once somebody else draws his attention down to the small figure trailing him, two steps away from tugging on his whip tail.

Each and every day the small monster asks about his sentry partner; asking how he is, when will he be able to return. Out of all of the monsters Pap knows, Blue has always sought to be by Red’s side, even bringing little tokens of affection. Though, today, Blue has brought something a little more than that. A crudely handmade doll is clasped in the small sentries’ gloved hands. Sewn together with soft grey fabric and adorned with a little cyan scarf, just like the one Blue has been wearing since the cold snap. Blue quickly explains with a smile that he thought Red might like a little gift other than the things he’s been getting him. When he was sick, a small toy to cough into and rub always helped himself so he thought he could extend that idea off to his friend.

This gift makes Pap hesitate before accepting it on behalf of his brother, almost saying that he needs to give it to Red himself but Blue seems very persistent. This little monster considers his own brother his friend and to Pap, maybe it’s what Red needs. This gift would be well received with Red if it could be given in person but right now his big brothers bedroom is a hazard zone so the little offering is happily accepted and gently placed inside the tall skeleton’s work bag.

Just as quickly as it happened, Blue is gone. He disappears from view leaving Pap alone in his cryptic thoughts once again. First stop on his list is to go see Dad. It’s early enough in the day where he should be overseeing grunt work at his restaurant and there should be no patrons inside to bother them.

For this long legged skeleton, Pap is off the court property in few bounds and strides past pedestrians and carts alike. He’s a man on a mission. His own thick scarf covers his face as today has a very sharp edge to the air as cold settles in. Before he knows it, Pap will have to bundle up slightly more as well. His own cold immunity only goes so far before the briskness overtakes him, unlike his brother who loves the cold.

Two streetways later, Pap arrives at his father’s bar and tries to enter through the front like he normally does. The door is of course locked causing the tall skeleton a moment to paw out his phone to check the time. It’s before noon. A quick tail flick and a small chuckle, this younger brother steps over towards the alleyway and pops in through the back door of the busy kitchen entrance. He cheerfully greets the opening team with a warm hello and pasts by the staff in an instant. Pap then pops his skull through the double doors into the main dining room on the hunt for the wisps of purple that is his father. His tail flicks excitedly a few times once he spots him stationed at one of the booths with an ever growing mound of silverware sets for when the restaurant opens. 

“What do you want bean poll?” Not even turning around, Coal, counts out different sets of silverware for the dinner rush. Bundling forks, knives and spoons together in a nice folded napkin. His wisps of purple flames rise in the air, pulled into a lazy pony tail in the back. Years of practice, this old elemental knows when his son appears, no matter how stealthy he tries to be. Knowing damn well that if he’s going to linger, he’ll be put to work so while trying to formulate his words, Pap walks over to the other side of the booth and starts helping.

“Uh.. Dad… I… It’s about Red.” Trying extra hard to keep his voice smooth, Pap rolls silverware into a perfect little napkin wrap. The mentioning of his brother causes Coal to pause and he lets out a sigh.

“You two fight again? What he say this time.” Coal turns his gaze up to his son and glances at him through tinted frames. His own pale eyes read the younger skeletons composer and gives a questionable head tilt. This doesn’t seem normal to him.

“It’s not what he said, it’s what he’s doing.” Taking a breath, the younger monster speaks. “He’s been locked in his room for a while now and I can’t get him to talk to me.” There it is, the crack of worry. Quickly pausing and trying to hold back tears, Pap bites his fingertips as his tail curls around one of his legs. Coal lifts a brow and waits. Okay, this has happened before but it seems like Pap isn’t finished speaking.

“He’s alive. I’ve heard grunts and some responses when I try to get him to talk but he won’t let me in his room. I’ve even tried breaking the door in and jagged bones stung every surface I touched.” An exhausted sigh is exhaled. Pap goes back to slowly wrapping napkins but it seems like Coal has stopped and is staring hard.

“How long has this been going on?” Placing the finished wrap on the table top, Coal speaks at his son with a very stern voice. The silence is foretelling for the parent and he tries again. “How long Papyrus. He’s an expert at hiding emotions, you know this.” Staring grows harder and Pap whispers out ‘Two months.’

For a long pause, Coal takes off his glasses and rubs his face. Hand travels through his hair slicking back rouge strands. “You’ve got to be joking. I knew he wasn’t doing well but two months? Papyrus, you’ve...”

“Dad I know, okay! I know. I can’t keep up with everybody’s issues and do work at the same time. I come home and I’ve got a mountain of paperwork to do. Then I have to hound my brother to take a shower or clean something. Anything. His hands will do, or his teeth!” Deep vermilion shadows across the skeleton’s face. He still manages to hold back his frustration and speak. “Dad. I haven’t had a day off in months and I’m afraid of the mountain of shit that I’m going to return too. I’ve had Diana look into the source of our issues but even she’s hitting a brick wall.”

Trying to offer up any form of advice, Coal sits and thinks. He places his glasses back on and hums.

“Also, can I borrow the steam cleaner? It’s really bad in his room. Like I’m pretty certain that we will have to rip out the carpet. Another thing to worry about.” His turn with his own hands, Papyrus aggressively rubs his long face. The very least, he feels slightly better at the short vent. His father more often than not will listen and give insightful advice when asked.

“You can borrow it and I’ll contact one of my maintenance guys.” Glancing at his mound of napkins and then at his son, Coal slides out of the booth and readjusts his shirt. “The best way to get your brother to do something…”

“Is to help him along.” A weak smile appears on both of their faces. “I’ll call Coda. She’s really good at fighting him off. We are going to need it because he’s not happy right now.”

What a spectacle it was.

At first, the plan started out as any normal day at the skeleton brother’s home. Red stayed in the same place he’s been for a long time, sulking in his room as Pap went to work. However, when Pap walked in through the door with a heavy object, it caused the elder brother to glace through his heavily damaged door with a weak crimson orb. His brother is home without warning, super early too.

Red watched the tall skeleton from the darkness of his room, a shadow that covers over the mound of filth inside. Younger sibling determination shines in the gentle light from down the hall as the sound of furniture being scooted around the floor reverbs off the walls. It was like Pap was preparing something, which caught Red’s interest the longer he heard the soft patter of feet. In a haze, the elder brother slowly comes out to investigate; the new activity finally sparked enough of his interest to leave his room.

In the light of the hallway illuminating his massive form, what remains of Red could make any normal monster cower. He looked deathly awful and that’s putting it nicely. Crusted crimson remains cover his face, nose and eyes. Teeth look chunky from unremoved dental buildup. Claws are long and kempt as the smell radiating off of Red could gag a maggot. It takes every ounce of his wellbeing to even stand in the hall with knees wobbling from atrophied legs. Tail dragged low, leaving a moisture trail in wake of its owner, Red lingers in the hall, unsure of how to proceed.

To Pap, he had to use every ounce of his professionalism to not stare at the sorry sight that is his elder brother. A monster that he used to look up too but is now this shady, tired looking thing in the hall. Insects crawl over his brother’s flesh but Red just seems to ignore them. Younger sibling determination be damned, Pap still refuses to acknowledge his brother giving him a very peaceful moment as he opens the living room up. Suddenly, there is a soft knock at the door.

Then the real show began.

What normally would have been a very happy and entertaining visit turned into a messy nightmare of fire, insults and smell. Thankfully the smell quickly burnt up the more angry Red became but leading up to that would cause even the strongest stomachs to churn.

If it wasn’t for his forethought, Pap would have had to replace a lot more than he will have too now. His brother’s door has to be removed, along with the hall carpet and carpet leading out of the house with long gashes leading from the bedroom to the front door. Thankfully the couch was also relocated to the kitchen as Red would have held on to that for his dear life.

Once Coda arrived, she almost came to tears at the sight of her old friend. Her soft clawed hands covered her mouth to hide her shock. She stands shorter than the skeletal duo by a head and has a very soft yellow tint to her bones. Large, gentle sunflower colored eyes sit in round sockets with the start of age lines forming in the edged creases that curve along her smooth, oval shaped face. Her body has a simple shape, plump but strong and a fat stubby tail that pops out of the back of baggy pants. Stained cream sweater that’s almost too big sits on her frame but she wears it well. No shoes though as the cold of the snow district doesn’t bother her either, a common theme that seems to be reappearing for this particular group of skeletons.

It only took Red a few seconds to realize what was happening once he spotted Coda at the door: She was here to take him away. Back to Stoneridge with the clan of forest skeletons. These two have a long and interesting history together, most of it was forgotten due to time. Normally this visitation wouldn’t be a big issue but right now, this crimson monster was in no mood.

Code tried to talk Red down but he stepped back and snarled loudly at her in protest, embers jetting out of his teeth. His aggressive front goes ignored as Coda saunters down towards her old friend, totally immune to his show. She even smiles up at him, hands on the sides of his face and slowly guides him to the front door. Just have to get him over the thresh hold of the hall and he can be prodded out of the house. He’s very easy to persuade if you know the correct buttons to press.

Almost to apex of the hall and Red refuses to react. He starts backing up as his own internal heat rises, snarling with jets of stream shooting out between his teeth. The big monster wants to stay, to go cower back into his room but his younger brother blocks the way. Strong hands shove into Red’s back, slipping from the fluid of weeping sores hidden under stained shirt. Pap recoils back in horror as he pulls bloody hands away. More fuel to the determined fire, this younger brother prods harder as the smell of infection pierces the air, all the while chocking a gag down his throat. Curse these heightened senses. Coda is affected too but her shock is managing to block out a reaction as she grabs Red’s grossly unkempt hands and pulls him out of the hall.

Crimson magic misfires and crackles off the elder brother in a failed attempt of teleportation but it elects a loud pained sound. Red is quickly losing to exhaustion as he has not consumed any form of magic or calorie during his needless self-isolation and thinned bone suddenly gives way. A wet snap and Red is down in a thud, screaming and hallowing up a storm from the fiery pain. Something broke and it’s made him very angry that spines start to rise up from his back. That gives enough of a distraction for Coda to reposition and grab Red by one ankle and his tail, dragging him through the hall. Pap goes to help, yanking his brother along as Red’s own claws leave gashes down the hall.

Eldest brother tries to hold himself but his fingers give out and it’s over. Another demonic looking monster with soft yellow tinted bones steadfast Red away in the night, leaving Pap all alone with once again with his thoughts. The younger brother sits in the chaotic aftermath that is the living room and weeps into his hands, emotional gate finally broke, upset at so many different issues. He didn’t even get a chance to show Red the gift that Blue gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, coal is their father and coda is just like the two bothers. more explaining comes later. me tired.


	9. Frigid Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is blowing in and along with that, new faces are introduced

Bursting into the dimly lit office stands a feminine form of a slender monster choking on soft sobs as an elegant fur coat slowly slides off her shoulders. Her torn red gown drags along the ground as a soft violin melody builds in the air above her. Smoke fills the dimly lit office and rolls in the air creating soft swirls that are blown away with each sobbing breath. Looking up through tear stained eyes, makeup smudging down her smooth cheeks, this woman sobs. Her taller ears flick back and forth as a thin tail whips behind her.

“Henry, I love you. I love you will all my soul.” The she monster says in a choked voice as she clasps her small hands together over her chest. She speaks to a taller lizard monster who shows little to no reaction and steps to stand behind him.

“Satie, give up. You can’t love a man like myself.” Says Henry, standing with his back turned to her. His clean pressed suit is tight in all the right places showing off muscle, more or less giving the impression of the perfect male figure to fall in love with. As Henry tries to push Satie away, he looks up towards the office ceiling as dramatic music climaxes to pause the current scene. A voice over plays as the paused screen fades into grey.

“Will Henry finally give in and allow Satie to break down his wall or will rip out her broken soul? Tune in next week for final exciting tale of ‘Glass Souls and Fire Hearts.’”

\--

Returning to our cast, where we spot two of them sitting on a rather old worn out couch and bundled in a thick blanket together, sits Blue and Mull. They hold each other while sobbing. It’s their favorite show in the underground and one of the smaller skeletons many bonding times. The way Satie refuses to give up on his true love causes Mull to ugly sob in Blue’s shoulder as he cradles the other under the heavy blanket. Together they chatter in hushed tones among themselves, discussing how the scene will play out next month’s season finale.

Suddenly the front door to the small home opens and lets in a burst of frigid air as Cash comes inside. He spots the duo cuddled up on the couch and shakes his head. Must be drama show time. After tapping off snow, the lanky purple skeleton mumbles that these two should get a damn room and quit watching that stupid sappy shit. Mull cusses his brother for bringing the cold into their warm home and Blue leans back into the couch. Normal day in this house hold. Blue on the other hand often enjoys watching these stories with Mull. It’s a part of their bonding time as they talk about the latest bone care products and gossip. Either about the happenings around town or plans for later. Lately a group of monsters has been lingering around their street but everybody knows not go come near this house.

Once the show is over, a commercial for the new bone care kit appears on screen with cheery music, along with the price. A very high price. These care kits are expensive but it makes the preening process much smoother. New hook knives are being worked into the budget for this house hold as the current set are wearing out. Skeletal family groups often preen together at the end of the long week as a bonding event. Running a sharp knife over old dead bone helps new growth to come through. If it’s not removed, it just builds up and can get inflamed and infected, much like stuck shed on a reptile monster. Often, one skeleton needs help for a full preening as different parts are much too hard to reach on their own. Even little brushes come with these kits to help clean out the insides of their skull, nose and all of those hard to reach spots.

Dreaming about these kits leads Blue to wonder how his friend is doing, and how much nasty bone he has. It’s been a month since he’s been informed of the news, of how Pap finally convinced his brother to leave his room. Hopefully Red has preened extra well to get out that old nasty build up and angel above protect the noses of those who had to help him. Still, Blue would love to see how much gunk they managed to collect off of him, no matter how nasty it would be.

During the few months with Red out, it has more or less forced Blue to be all alone at his sentry station. Strange noises echo in the woods. Howling that often sounds likes dogs bounce off of trees and falling splashes of ice roll from pine needles. Poor Blue still hasn’t managed to start the fire salts on his own but often after a patrol, they have been always been lit. No matter how much it makes Blue jump, the warmth is much welcomed. However, the very large foot prints in the snow have started to make him wonder what kind of feral animals are out there. There is even massive scaring in the wood that he’s started to notice. However, the foot prints have gotten pretty close to his station but as long as he’s in side, he’s safe from whatever shades lurk out in the woods. Stars above know he’s seen a few. Something out there watches him but as long as it stays out there, Blue nestles his way back into his station dreaming about being in the arms of a warm monster and out of the bitter cold. 

All of this time alone has caused the smaller monster to think long and hard about his excitement to see Red again. To tell him everything that’s new and to catch up. Even talk all about the crystal flowers that Mull is growing and watching Iceflys flutter around them; only to land with a gentle kiss on the shiny petals. Maybe Red likes the crystal flowers too! Least, Blue hopes he does. It still irritates Blue that Pap hasn’t gotten a response back from Red in regards of that little doll he gifted the brother.

Being lost in his own thoughts, Blue doesn’t hear Mull trying to get his attention and the lavender skeleton sighs. Mull then smacks Blue on the side of his face and snaps his sharp fingers.

“Earth to Blue, I’ve been trying to get your attention for too long. Do you want to watch something else?” Almost a growl, Mull sneers at his couch partner. The longer Blue takes to respond, the more irritated this lavender skeleton becomes. He’s two steps away from a full out punch.

“Quite day dreaming about your boyfriend. You haven’t even tried courting him yet.” An eye roll later, Mull settles back into the couch. Blue finally snaps to attention as cyan grows on his face. It’s met with a denial of the accusation as Blue slips off the couch.

“He’s not my boyfriend! Besides but I should go and see if he’s alright. Papyrus won’t tell me if Red is home yet and well, since I know where they live, I think I should go pay them a visit!” Adjusted his cloths, and a pep in his step, Blue starts walking over towards the coat hooks just as a hand grabs him by the shoulder.

“UGH, You don’t get it you idiot. Stay away from him. Until he starts courting you, it’s a waste of time.” Mull again.

“Red is a good monster if you give him a chance.” Blue says with a huff.

“He’s a fucking demon and besides, you wouldn’t know how to court him anyway.”

Scoffing at that comment, Blue breaks free from the grasp and gathers his things for the sharp cold that awaits on the other side of the door. Mull returns to the couch with his arms crossed while watching his cyan counterpart bundle up to leave and considers following him but even he knows when to stay out of things. Eventually Blue is going to get himself hurt and hopefully it won’t be too bad. Who else is going to watch sappy dramas with him, Cash? As if.

As Blue walks through the cold, he tries to formulate the questions he has for the brothers. He has to ask them perfectly so he doesn’t seem too desperate to find out. Just a dash of authority to get his answer and then totally forget what happened that night. He didn’t feel swollen after waking up which is a good sign. It didn’t stop his brother Honey from dragging him into their room and slamming the door shut. His rantings filled the room as a cigarette bounced in his mouth. The royal verbal lashing he received still echoes in his skull as Honey made his brother strip to check over his body. All the way down to his … oddly clean boxers. Blue did quickly explain that his clothing ended up washed as Honey steamed out that if he ever sees Red, he’s is going to punch that fat bastard in the mouth. (Blue has to quickly remind his brother that he’s watched Red rip large pine trees out of the ground with his hands and he might want to reconsider. Still doesn’t stop his brother’s rantings.)

Traveling down well-worn cobbles, Blue passes many a face that he’s come to recognize. Some of these monsters live nearby while others often stop for a visit to one of the other houses. A part of the group that’s been lingering. Passing both mammal and fish monster alike, Blue keeps his focus on what’s a head but delves into fantasy at greeting everybody with a warm smile and asking how they are doing. He’s often learned the hard way NOT to be so friendly. Their loss as Blue figures he would make an excellent little addition to their group. A few more intimidating monsters stare down at Blue as he travels past, glaring and snarling. Even a handful of larger thug like monsters, some with large muscles and teeth! Oh the teeth. One of them even has a fish hook in his nose. Blue shudders at the sight. He ups his pace ever so slightly and moves faster, only to finally take a breath when he’s out of range.

Once out of his own little area, Blue follows the river towards the path to his friends home. A cozy little home for the duo, or the very least to them. To Blue, this was a massive cottage but he loves every inch of it. The thought of stepping inside the warm area to escape the cold flushes his little pitted cheeks with cyan. There! The path deviates off and goes into the forest. A cute little mail box sits nestled in the snow. Just a few paces past that sits a sign threatening death upon trespassers. Yep, this is the brother’s house. A few paces past the wooded bend sits the cottage. Crystals that seem to be hanging from branches line the pathway but something else makes the metaphorical hairs on the back of this skeleton’s neck rise. Blue quickens his pace as the feeling of being watched grows stronger, front door inching closer with each step. A small plume of smoke rises out of the homes chimney signaling that someone is home, thankfully enough. Blue isn’t sure if he’s been spotted yet, no matter how strong the looming feeling is. Not much furniture sits out front but it seems like parts of the wrap around porch is lined with cut firewood.

Pausing to gather his breath and just before stepping up onto the front stoop, Blue is quickly snatched by the soul and is yanked inside by a powerful unseen force. He’s been caught up in red magic. Red used this on him a few times and each time it made him feel heavy and hopeless. Whatever mystery hand holds him by the soul, it all about squeezes the breath out of the poor skeleton. Though by the grasp alone, Blue knows it’s not Red. His is filled with malice and anger, this isn’t. Still trying to not panic in the grasp, the small monster has turned a blind eye to the duo in front of him. They both relax once they realize the intruder is a friendly face.

“Blue.” The voice calls out while placing the small cyan monster onto the carpeted floor. It takes a few soul beats for Blue to come too as he looks straight towards the sound.

“Hiya Lieutenant!” All fear is gone in a breath. Blue smiles and readjusts himself to stand stall. His face beams with a bright smile. “I was wondering if Red was home yet!” Holding his gaze, the small skeleton waits while glancing around, taking in his surroundings. It seems like Pap isn’t alone as another monster is bundled up with him on the couch. They sit under the same heavy blanket that Blue spend a night with. A slender, familiar face looks up from under the blanket, black sleepy eye orbs shine from the crackling fire. 

“Diana! Hi! I did not expect to see you here.” Blue smiles once again. He shows another smile to the lady curled up with Pap. They look very relaxed with their long slender limbs curled together. Diana is a very interesting type monster, or the very least to Blue. She’s got a very long frame and is not nearly as tall as Papyrus. Long arms with slender tri fingered hands tipped with claws. She even has tentacles for legs that can be controlled all on their own. Normally she has a very tight pencil skirt and button down blouse with her equally long hair in a tight bun but right now she seems to be relaxed with Pap under the blanket.

A sudden flash of hot cyan embarrassment envelopes Blue’s face. He takes a step back and holds his now very warm cheeks. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I can come back later.” Stammering out, Blue tries to run away but he pauses. There are still questions he needs answered.

“Honey, you don’t have to leave. Papi and I are just enjoying some alone time. Reddie isn’t here right now, otherwise he would have been the one to greet you, rather aggressively.” Sliding out from under the blanket, Diana speaks softly. Her back tilts up at an unnatural level as she faces the guest. That brings a new question into Blue’s ever growing list. Blue also tucks ‘Reddie’ away for later as well. Very cute.

Though, after the moment of embarrassment, it dawns on Blue at how normal the upper management of Snowdin’s Government lives. It brings a small bit of joy to his soul as it also gives more fuel to his question quest.

“So how is Red doing? I miss him a lot.” Hints of cyan flush on his small cheeks as he remembers what Mull said. He really wants to know how his friend is doing and will find out something, one way or another. Determination boils in his bones! Hands twist loose glove fabric as the small skeleton stands idle while waiting on a response.

“You haven’t seen him yet?” Pap asks with a tilted head. Even Diana looks on with a questionable glance from her warm spot. Blue looks very surprised at the redirected question.

“No, why should I have? He hasn’t been back to work… has he?” Has he? To be honest, one can’t miss Red. He’s huge, warm and very strong.

“My my, I didn’t know Red has a fan.” Diana teases and Pap tenses up.

“He did give Red a little doll. Sorry he hasn’t seen it yet. He might have returned to work but he hasn’t come home yet.” Pap says. Diana responds with an ‘aww’. Super cute.

Blue, now trying to stay rather calm, fumes with his thoughts. What do they mean Red has returned to work?! He’s been begging for his questions to be answered during all this time and he gets this thrown in his face!

“I’m confused. How is it that he’s returned to work when I haven’t seen him? He’s not stealthy! He lumbers around and falls in the snow only to not move until he’s melted through to the ground.” Blue, now trying to piece information together, vents ever so slightly. “Or the fact that when he’s walking through the trees, he makes a bunch of noise smacking branches and collecting pinecones. I asked him what those where for once and he said they are for his father, who is somebody he still won’t tell me about!” Cyan flushes a bit darker on the skeletons pitted cheeks as he complains.

“Blue, calm down. Red can be very stealthy if he wants. He’s ambushed me many a time and then disappears into the dark.” Trying to calm the ever growing bundle of nerves, Pap interjects.

“I’ve been begging, pleading for information! Why is it so hard to get a simple answer?” A small foot stomp and a huff, Blue glares at his Lieutenant. That causes a small flash of anger to go across the skeletons face but he doesn’t react. His tail, however does. It flicks back and forth under the blanket but the Lieutenant keeps his voice steady.

“Yes and I know. Ugh, I should have known if you haven’t seen Red yet. You would have contacted me.” Palming his forehead, Pap explains. “I’ve got a question for you: Have you ever felt like you’re being watched out by your sentry post?” That question causes Blue to pause with his emotional assault and tilt his skull. Pap takes that as a chance to continue. “Next time that happens, look up. About where the mass of branches turns the forest dark and it shades out. You’ll find him then. We are bucolics Blue.”

“Red never told me what that meant. Only dodged the question.” Blue replies to the comment, tucking all information away for later.

“Of course. Descendants of forest spirits. The original monsters that took care of the land. He and I have a few extra quirks and I’m honestly surprised you haven’t seen it yet. I think it’s time to get you some extra training, with Red. He’s an excellent tracker when he’s motivated enough.” Pap says as a matter of fact tone.

Parts of this new information flies over Blue’s skull, still having not the slightest clue as to what it means. He shakes it off and goes back to the first comment. Red has returned to work and hasn’t come and seen him yet. That alone makes the little skeleton upset. Least he knows now. One less thing to worry about.

“I also want to know what happened the night we went out drinking! Why didn’t I have my clothes on.” Finally, after all of this, Blue asks his questions. Pap turns a shade of vermilion and his mouth opens slightly. So many questions in one day. He just wanted some time with his mistress not visitation with an uninvited guest.

“Blue, ask Red that. All I know is that you managed to piss yourself. Happy?” Starting off, Pap keeps his voice low. Blue looks on with horror. Diana looks on with demented glee but keeps it to herself.

“You drank way too fucking much and then threw up on my equally as drunk brother. He thought it was hilarious but then suddenly realized that he couldn’t leave you out in the cold. We brought you here, he gave you a bath and I cleaned your clothes. There. That’s what happened.” Irritation is now starting to set in as Pap as he retells the story.

“You laughed and giggled the whole time in the bathroom and when Red came out, he was three shades darker, looking embarrassed and quickly retreated to his bedroom. I gave you one of my shirts and you hobbled around until you blacked out again.” Now that once controlled emotion is showing in the Lieutenant’s face. He slinks back into his couch and holds Diana closer to his vermilion flesh. Blue on the other hand, looks on in sheer terror. That’s a little too much to process and the small skeleton mumbles a thank you. Finally he can tell his own brother more on what happened so that he stops ranting and leaves without second notice.

This is not how Blue wanted this to end but the new information is much welcomed. Colder air blows around harder after leaving the tree lined trail to the brother’s house as the night rolled in. It’s still early but getting dark as less monsters travel in the fringed wind. That doesn’t stop the small determined skeleton. He’s quickly learned how to be self-reliant during these late nights and wonders home without looking back. Bit of aggression in his step and before he knows it, he’s in sight of the bridge home with the faint glow of the town in the distance. A few of the comments Papyrus said echo in his buzzing skull. Extra training? That does sound exciting but Blue thinks he’s doing pretty good with himself. He’s doing the patrols alone, checking traps and learning the sounds of the forest. Blue doesn’t have much to worry about until he’s snuck up upon once again, but this time, a very visible and clawed hand yanks the back of his scarf. The force chokes the air out of the small skeleton and paired with irritation, it causes Blue to flare up with his own cyan magic in defense. Small bones appear in his hands but a swift punch to the face and being thrown down into the cold stone knocks any will out of his marrow.

“Some fight in this one, good.” A gruff, aired voice cackles as the same hand picks the small skeleton back up. It’s the shark from before. The one with the hook in his nose. He’s tall, thick and has no neck. Even the fin that supposed to be on his back is ripped up. This man reeks of bad and it puts the small skeleton on full alert. Blue glares the best he can as the shark looks him up and down, sizing him up for his next meal.

“Ah, good, you’re a hard one to catch runt.” Huge smile full of sharp teeth, light reflecting off and only seeming to show the rows of needles in front of poor Blue. He scowls and scrunches his face, trying to break free but the shark gives him a good shake. “I’m gonna need ya to get that fat fuck of your boyfriend out on a night in town by tomorrow, ya hear?”

That all about enrages Blue. Cyan magic crackles up again but before Blue can protest, the shark throws the small skeleton down once again. He presses a booted foot into Blue’s back as the small skeleton struggles, wheezing out a breath.

“HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND.” Blue yells, trying to squirm free.

“YA THINK I’M FUCKIN STUPID?” Boot is pushed in to ribs as the shark roars loudly. “He is. I’ve seen how you dote around him, so please spare me the sob story. I’ve been watching you for weeks, Blue. I know a lot more about you than you understand. Red, I want to see Red and I know you know where he is.” The shark takes a breath and snarls loudly. “He killed one of my own and now I got a score to settle with him.” Eventually the shark takes his boot off of Blue and steps back, leaving the skeleton on the cold cobbles.

“I told you, he’s not my boyfriend. I don’t know where he is so I can’t help you.” Blue wheezes out. That outburst pushed a little too much air out of his ribs as he tries to recover. Quickly standing and stepping back, Blue glares as the shark snorts once again, but this time it’s another full mouthed smile.

“Well, ya see, that’s where you’re wrong. I know where you went. You will help me, or my friends are going to fuck you. Cause you’re best butt buddies with Red, we figure you need a little help so he can go in deeper. So you’re gonna get him out on the town tomorrow night or things will start to happen.” And for a moment, that smile grows larger. Blue looks on in horror as he leans back, wanting to run.

“Starting with that little lady you favor at the market. If I don’t see you tomorrow night with Red, I’ll kill her first and give you her head.” He pauses as he’s giving a list. “If that doesn’t get your attention, next will be you’re lazy brother Honey. I’ll make sure that is extra slow.” Smug smile and the shark crosses his arms. The things this thug is saying to Blue almost brings him to tears. “You either get that fat ass out at night by dark and I promise you, nothing will happen. We then both can forget about this.”

“And what if I can’t?” Blue asks for an extra touch of motivation, almost out of habit.

“We’ll, I hope you have a loose ass.” And with that, the shark leaves, abounding Blue all alone in the dark. He watches the shark walk off, boots crunching in the snow and reconsiders heading back to the skeleton brother’s home. Blue then takes off in a mad sprint, traveling the rest of the way home in a flash only to not lookback until he’s through the front door.

Burst of warm air reveals the nose bleed that the shark gave him. Eyes are huge with fear as Blue’s small body shakes as he falls down to the ground. All eyes are now on him as he presses his knees to his chest and lets out a pained sob.

Honey is down by his brother in an instant, trying to pull him up to look him over. The other two roommates asked what happened and Honey mumbles something about Blue getting mugged again. They interrogate him for information but poor Blue is too shaken up.

What has he gotten himself into?

Finally managing to get a reaction, Honey holds his brother tight on while sitting on the floor and comforts him. Blue mumbles softly in his brother’s chest but the important parts are clear enough. The shark.

“With a hook in his nose.” Cash finishes for the duo on the floor. He grounds loudly and takes a long drag of his cigarette. Mull looks on confused as his brother slides back in his chair at the dining room table. Neither brother bothered to get up but once Cash became apprehensive, Mull reacted to his brother’s fears.

“Congrats Blue, you’ve met one of the only other thugs that has gone toe to toe with your boyfriend and not die. You’ve fucked us all.” Irritation building, Cash grimaces. There are only two ways to get this thug to fuck off: Pay him or give him what he wants.

“What did you do to piss Warren off?” Same tone as before, Cash glares at Blue with his one good eye. All four wait for Blue to gather his strength to talk. He explains where he went and then the threat. Honey looks rather pale and growls. Mull is still very confused and Cash watches on with a dull glance.

“He said something about getting even. One of his own was killed and he wants revenge.” Blue squeaks out. He borrows his way deeper into his brother’s chest and tries to force his breath to return but his ribs hurt so much. Swallowing back anger, Honey rubs his brother’s arm. Yelling won’t fix anything and well, they don’t have much choice.

“I’ll go to station tomorrow and pray I find Red. Pap said that he will be there. I just hope that’s true.” Talking through chattering teeth, Blue finally starts to relax. Least the numbness of fear is moving in.

“And I’ll go with you.” Honey replies. Before Blue can object, his brother silences him with a hiss. “Nobody else beats you up other than me, alright?”

Blue nods with his brother’s statement. Least somebody has his back, or so he hoped. Work tomorrow is gonna be a royal bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it seems rushed. I just wanted this to be out so i can work on the next one. im 9 chapts in and i want to write lovey dovey shit, okay. things getting a little spicy.


	10. I'm sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it.

Hey guys, failmedic here.

I’m very sorry for this but I just can’t go on with this story: I had a massive falling out with the person who owns the blue in this story, and that’s putting it mildly. It’s not because I don’t want to finish this as that’s so very far from the truth, it’s just, well, if I write it, I think about the rather nasty end we had. So, after much consideration, I’m going to give a brief end to how this is supposed to go.

Blue and Honey was supposed to go meet up with a fully healed Red at the sentry post and explain what happened the night before. Honey was going to accuse Red of being behind all of this out of anger cause it’s not just his brothers wellbeing at hand, forcing Blue to pull off the bundle of clothing he has on to expose the bruising. Turns out Red knows how to heal and he gives a bit of his own background at how he used to be a part of the royal scientist team, though he says no more. Honey breaks his wrist while trying to punch Red in the chest and the big man just laughs and assures the duo Warren will no longer be an issue by the nights end.

Red BRUTALLY murders Warren, in a very anti climatic blood bath because he’s showing off for Blue, which pushes poor Blue over the edge.

After some needed rest, Blue returns to working with Red and from there they start flirting and getting a bit handsy. Red starts to court a very confused Blue and during that time there is a massive earthquake in the underground. Remember that blasting Red bitched about? Well at first he thinks that’s what’s going on but the earthquake sirens blare through the underground. Turns out there is a small earthquake shelter nearby and he gathers there with Blue and others, bro and the dogs. Blue views the act of Red getting him to the shelter as him saving the smaller monster and wowie do sparks fly.

Eventually Red asks Blue to a date at his father’s bar, in one of the back stock rooms, which the big monster goes totally overboard with. He makes it look as dapper as he can imagine and he also cooks dinner! Few nights after coming home, Red also found his glasses so he can finally see Blue. Turns out that Red is stupidly blind and had no idea what Blue really looked like, it’s both jarring and romantic, least to Blue.

That’s about it. That’s how far I got. Course they back to Red’s place and snuggle the fuck out of each other due to Red being quite the love bug. Sex is pretty common at first but slows down and that’s the end. Happy ending I guess?

Again, I’m very sorry that this saga had to end like this. Normally I get fun little ideas as I work on these but I just can’t bring myself to do so.


End file.
